


Trouble in Paris

by HyperRaspberry



Series: Super Mariage & Complications [2]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes is done, Clint wants pizza, Domestic Avengers, Doubt, Fanboy Phil Coulson, Idiots in Love, Kid Peter Parker, Kid Wade Wilson, Logan is a baby-sitter, M/M, Married Life, Minor Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Minor James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Paris (City), Peter loves his daddies, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Superfamily (Marvel), Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Teamwork, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tony is a bad liar, Wade and Peter are bad children, children are awesome
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperRaspberry/pseuds/HyperRaspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony s'en va pour une mission secrète. Encore. Il délaisse son fils et son mari. Encore. C'est une situation que Steve ne peut plus supporter. Alors il demande à Coulson un dossier. Pour savoir ce que son mari fait, pourquoi il se cache. Pourquoi il lui ment. Qu'importe ce qui se trouve dans ce dossier, ce soir, Steve réglera ses comptes avec Tony. A Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble in Paris

Peter adorait ses papas plus que tout. Il aimait regarder papa Steve dessiner, ou observer papa Tony pendant qu'il bricolait dans son atelier. Seulement, il y avait quelque chose qu'il adorait par-dessus tout : c'était voir Iron Man et Captain America passer à l'action, devenir des super-héros, et aller « fracasser » quelques méchants en bonne et due forme. Peter était fier de ses papas. Il les admirait plus que n'importe quels autres héros, et il adorait voir leurs prouesses à la télévision. Quand tonton Bruce, tonton Clint, tante Natasha, Bucky qu'il considérait comme un grand frère, Wanda et Pietro, ou n'importe qui le gardaient alors que Captain America et Iron Man étaient dehors, ils lui demandaient toujours comment il allait. Ils lui demandaient si ce n'était pas trop dur pour lui de voir ses papas partir si loin et si souvent. Mais Peter se contentait de serrer contre lui ses peluches à l'effigie de ses deux tuteurs légaux en souriant. Le fait que papa Steve et papa Tony s'en aillent ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure. Bien sûr, il voulait qu'ils soient là pour ses anniversaires, pour le border le soir ou l'accompagner à l'école, mais ses pères étaient des héros, il était peut-être petit, mais il comprenait que c'était important.

Ce qui le chagrinait le plus, à vrai dire, c'était de ne pas pouvoir les accompagner. Parce qu'il était petit. Parce que c'était dangereux. Parce que ses pères l'aimaient trop pour le confronter même à des ennemis de bas étage. Pourtant, Peter avait des pouvoirs. En fouillant dans le bureau de Reed Richards, il était tombé sur une araignée radioactive, sur lequel l'homme élastique travaillait avec Norman Osborn. Elle l'avait piquée. Et depuis, Peter s'était découvert des capacités étonnantes il pouvait grimper sur les murs et sur le plafond –papa Steve avait frôlé la crise cardiaque, à cause de « son grand âge », avait dit Clint-, et créer de la toile si résistante qu'il n'avait pas tardé à en jeter maints et maints sur les murs et les plafonds, pour se déplacer « comme Tarzan » dans toute la tour des Avengers. Il arrivait aussi à soulever des objets qui étaient neuf fois plus lourds que lui et avait acquis un sixième sens qui lui permettait de sentir le danger. Il s'était même fait un super-costume, avec l'aide de Jarvis, Clint, Pietro et de Dummy.

Pourtant, ses papas refusaient toujours de l'emmener. Peter estimait être prêt : lui aussi était un super héros, avec des super-pouvoirs ! Comme Hulk, les Quatre Fantastique, les X-Men ! Mais ils refusaient toujours de l'emmener sur le terrain. Et c'était ça qui rendait Peter le plus triste, plus que leurs absences continuelles. Lui aussi voulait être un héros. Lui aussi voulait montrer à ses pères qu'il était à la hauteur. Mais ils ne voulaient pas lui donner sa chance.

« Tu es trop jeune Peter, je te l'ai déjà dit, répéta son père Steve. Quand tu…

\- Quand je serais plus grand, je sais, bougonna Peter en lui tournant le dos, en continuant de serrer sa peluche Iron Man contre lui.

Steve afficha un sourire amer et s'en retourna en cuisine. Peter voyait bien que lui aussi s'inquiétait depuis que papa Tony était parti seul pour une mission dont il n'avait même pas voulu lui parler. Ils s'étaient même disputés à ce sujet, avant qu'un Tony excédé ne s'envole dans son armure noire et or sans demander son reste, laissant un Steve foncièrement agacé qui avait déchargé sa colère sur un mur. Somme toute, ni lui ni Peter ne savaient en quoi consistait cette mission et Tony avait clairement ordonné à son mari et équipier de ne pas s'en mêler. Il en allait de même pour tous les Vengeurs personne n'avait eu d'information, excepté Tony, et Jarvis était verrouillé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Tony se chargeait de missions secrètes et solitaires mais cela pesait de plus en plus sur son couple. Steve serra le poing et fit demi-tour pour tendre sa tasse de chocolat à Peter, assis sur le buffet en balançant les jambes.

\- A quelle heure Wade arrive ?

\- Quatorze heures, répondit Peter d'une voix plus joyeuse qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Est-ce que Gwen et Harry pourront venir la prochaine fois ?

\- Si l'idée ne te vient pas au petit matin comme cette fois, répondit son père en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Malgré son air grave, Steve était réellement content que son fils se soient fait des amis à l'école. Des amis de son âge, des amis normaux. Le cas de Wade Wilson, le canadien complètement excentrique, était un peu particulier étant donné que les Vengeurs avaient tôt fait de découvrir que cette chère tête blonde était un protégé et une recrue précoce du SHIELD. Mais il y avait aussi Gwen Stacy, la jolie petite blonde, et Harry Osborn, le fils du génialissime Norman Osborn, directeur d'Oscorp et par conséquent concurrent direct de Stark Entreprises. Norman et Tony rivalisaient d'enfantillages pour savoir laquelle de leurs enseignes étaient la plus à la pointe de la technologie. Et encore, ça c'était quand Reed Richards et Hank Pym ne s'ajoutaient pas à la partie. Dans ce genre de moment, Steve, Janet et Sue regardaient ce « fabuleux » quatuor de tête se disputer d'un air complètement désappointé. En songeant à son époux, le super soldat se contracta et ferma les yeux pour se détendre. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air trop anxieux devant Peter malgré l'inquiétude qui allait croissant à chaque minute qui s'écoulait, sans que Tony ne lui envoie un message pour lui dire qu'il revenait.

\- Monsieur Rogers, annonça Jarvis d'une voix plat voire même désabusée, le jeune Wilson est arrivé.

\- Merci Jarvis.

Peter bondit du buffet et fut le premier à sortir en courant de la cuisine, son père sur les talons. Ils retrouvèrent Wade dans le grand hall de la tour Avengers. En les voyant arriver, celui-ci fusa vers eux, ce qui arracha une grimace à Steve. Wilson était dans le genre hyperactif il passait son temps à courir dans tous les sens et à hurler des âneries sur tous les toits. Au début, Wade se jeta sur Peter et le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, en jappant à quel point il lui avait manqué et qu'il devrait vraiment l'inviter plus souvent dans sa « super Tour ». Puis il ouvrit grand les yeux et se mit à bondir en apercevant Steve.

\- Captain America, Captain America ! C'est complètement dingue c'est Captain America qui va nous garder c'est génial ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

\- Hum, intervint Jarvis, vous dites ça à chaque fois que vous voyez monsieur Rogers…

\- Parce qu'à chaque fois c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Répéta Wade en brandissant ses poings vers le ciel.

Si Jarvis avait pu soupirer, il l'aurait certainement fait. Steve, en revanche, fut loin de se priver de ce plaisir.  
Les Avengers se découvraient toujours des missions de la plus haute importance quand ils apprenaient que Wade allait venir dans la tour. Clint s'était fait porté pâle et Bucky avait affirmé qu'il avait besoin de soin constants et que c'était son devoir, Bruce et Natasha étaient sortis tous les deux très tôt le matin et ne reviendraient qu'après le dîner, Thor avait carrément fuit à Asgard, Sam s'était contenté de déployer ses ailes, Rhodey avait décidé que l'US Air Force était le bar le plus sympa du monde, Wanda et Pietro avaient filés en mission, Fury et Hill disparus et Pepper s'était enfermée dans son bureau de PDG de Stark Industries, soudainement tombée amoureuse de ses dossiers. Steve ne pouvait que les comprendre. Des ennemis extra-terrestres ou méta-humains, des réunions, des débriefings, ils pouvaient gérer sans problème, mais le jeune canadien leur donnait réellement du fil à retordre. Et le Captain espérait de toutes ces forces que Peter avait eu assez de jugeote pour ne pas lui parler de sa mutation, sinon ils allaient devenir rapidement incontrôlables.  
Wade avait la mauvaise tendance de souffler de mauvaises idées à Peter et celui-ci, en mal d'aventure, les suivaient fréquemment. Tony et Steve s'accordaient sur le point que le jeune blond n'était pas la meilleure fréquentation pour leur fils : les brulures au deuxième degré sur ses bras, ses épaules et son cou, ses multiples cicatrices et blessures en voie de cicatrisation en étaient la preuve ultime, ajouté à sa proximité avec le SHIELD, mais il était comme un souffle d'air frais pour Peter et ils se refusaient de le priver d'un ami aussi précieux -qu'il croiserait de toute manière vu que celui-ci trainait toujours dans les pattes de Nick Fury. Fury avec qui Steve allait devoir régler quelques comptes.

Une nouvelle fois, le super soldat soupira. Il avait deux enfants de dix ans dans les pattes et il trouvait encore le moyen de penser à Tony, ses cachoteries, et au SHIELD. Ça en devenait presque agaçant.

\- Dites Capsicle, je me demandais, entre vous et Iron Man, c'est qui la femme ?

Malgré toute la retenue et la dignité dont il pouvait parfois faire preuve, Steve recracha son eau dans son verre quand Wade lui posa cette question sans détour et sans la moindre subtilité. Pâle comme la mort, il se tourna vers le petit blond qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Peter, innocent comme il était, n'avait pas du tout comprit le sens de la question et ses yeux sombres allaient de Wade à Steve sans réellement comprendre qu'est-ce qui s'était passé. Voilà pourquoi personne parmi les Avengers et même les X-Men n'acceptait de garder Wade. Ou tout du moins, c'était une des multiples raisons.

\- Monsieur, l'agent Coulson, du SHIELD, annonça Jarvis qui décidemment, tombait toujours au bon moment.

Steve remercia l'IA et l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur ses entrefaites. Wade sauta du tabouret sur lequel il avait pris place et se mit à faire l'avion dans toute la pièce jusqu'à heurter Phil qui resta de marbre, comme toujours, n'ayant d'yeux que pour Captain America. Ce dernier l'invita à boire un peu de café et l'entraina à l'écart tandis que les deux enfants se chamaillaient non loin de la baie vitrée. Coulson tendit à Steve un dossier électronique semblable à celui qu'il avait donné à Tony quand il avait fallu rassembler les Avengers pour la toute première fois. Le super soldat, qui n'était plus vraiment désarçonné face à la technologie, le remercia en hochant la tête. Il avait réellement peur de ce qu'il pouvait trouver dans ce dossier, et la mine soucieuse de Coulson ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se sentir mieux sur ce point. Il haussa un sourcil et risqua une œillade vers Wade et Peter qui continuaient de chahuter. La seule fois où ils étaient restés tous les deux, trois armures en avaient fait les frais. Evidemment, avec Tony qui se contentaient de vagues « les garçons, arrêtez de courir » pendant qu'il bricolait Jarvis seul savait quoi, il n'était pas étonnant que les deux bambins se sentent pousser des ailes. Steve retint un soupir et regarda Coulson.

\- Est-ce que je peux vous les confier, s'enquit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait sereine.

\- Mais bien entendu, acquiesça l'agent du SHIELD, prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra.

Le super soldat remercia l'agent secret et quitta discrètement la pièce en souhaitant intérieurement bonne chance à Coulson, même s'il savait que ce dernier ne saurait se faire abuser par deux gamins un peu turbulents comme tous ceux de leur âge. Même si tous les gamins de leur âge n'avaient pas des gênes d'araignée radioactive ou n'étaient pas entrainé par le SHIELD depuis leurs six ans. Mais Coulson ne se souciait pas de ce genre de désagrément pour le moment. En fait, il se demandait s'il préférait être ici avec Wilson et Peter, ou à la place de Tony Stark qui n'allait certainement pas tarder à voir du pays.

Steve ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi anxieux. Il avait traversé bon nombre de crises et de pics émotionnels depuis qu'on lui avait injecté le sérum qui avait fait de lui Captain America mais c'était seulement maintenant, après près de cent ans de vie, qu'il découvrait les angoisses qu'engendrait la vie quotidienne. Et force était de constater qu'elles étaient beaucoup plus fortes que toutes les pressions qu'exerçaient sur lui le métier de super héros national. Le mariage, l'adoption, le mariage, regarder Peter grandir, le mariage. Tout cela faisait remonter en lui le pire comme le meilleur de son potentiel émotionnel. Alors il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où est-ce qu'il s'était trompé. Parce qu'il était évident qu'il s'était trompé quelque part. Trois mois que Tony lui cachait ces mystérieuses missions, trois mois qu'ils se disputaient et que l'homme de fer s'en allait sans demander son reste, trois mois que les tensions s'accumulaient, qu'un fossé se creusait entre eux. Il était évident que si son propre mari avait tant de mal à accepter son aide quelque chose clochait dans leur Steve pensait, pensait et repensait sans arrêt, se demandant où est-ce qu'il avait pu se tromper, où se trouvait l'échec.

Peut-être qu'ils n'auraient pas dû arrêter de consulter le docteur Bennet, peut-être auraient-ils dû être plus prudents dans la période qui avait précédé le mariage, peut-être que l'alcoolisme de Tony et l'adoption de Peter avaient joués un rôle fatal dans leur relation. Après tout, passer de deux à trois était toujours une épreuve, il fallait faire beaucoup de concessions, tenter de vivre le moins aventureusement possible malgré leur masque de super-héros, c'était aussi tenter d'instaurer une routine, alors que Tony avait horreur des routines. Steve ressassait toutes ces données dans sa tête en se demandant encore et toujours où avait-il bien pu se tromper. Son cœur se serra brusquement.

Captain America avait peur. Il avait peur de ce qui pouvait se trouver dans ce dossier du SHIELD. L'ombre de l'épée de Damoclès qui planait au-dessus de tous les mariages, même les plus beaux, s'imposa à lui. Quelque chose de menaçant irradiait tout autour de lui. Une partie de lui hurlait que ce n'était pas des missions. Que Tony ne se rendait pas là-bas en tant que héros, mais bien en tant qu'homme. Pour casser la routine, peut-être parce que l'amour battait de l'aile, au fond, que savait-il. Tony Stark était son époux depuis près de dix ans et pourtant ce dossier était la preuve qu'il n'avait pas réussi à le cerner complètement. Et Steve avait réellement peur de la vérité. Il avait peur que le GPS lui indique une adresse particulière, un hôtel, un restaurant, il avait peur que le dossier contienne des informations plus que privées ou humiliantes. Il avait peur que ce dossier contienne la bombe qui ferait définitivement exploser leur mariage. Il ne voulait pas l'ouvrir, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ce départ précipité était la goutte de trop.

Steve finit par ouvrir le dossier. Il se mordit la lèvre. Tout était là. Des adresses d'hôtels plus luxueux les uns que les autres. Des costumes sur mesure, des casinos, des bijoux. Le super soldat ferma les yeux. Très bien Steve, se dit-il intérieurement en croisant les mains. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire. Tu vas rester là, à attendre qu'il revienne, et faire comme si rien n'était. Eviter d'en parler à Bucky qui lui cassera certainement la gueule à coup de bras robotique. Beaucoup de personnes le font après tout. Mais on sait très bien que tu n'es pas de cette trempe-là.

Bien sûr que non, Steve Rogers n'était pas de cette trempe-là. Il avait été un époux plus qu'exemplaire. Quand le directeur de Stark Industrie avait besoin d'un secrétaire, il était là, quand il était malade, Steve était son infirmier, quand il était couvert de blessures, c'était qui s'occupait des sutures, il le faisait manger, il le bordait quand il s'endormait dans son atelier, il couvrait ses arrières sur le champ de bataille. Il n'était pas parfait, il avait des défauts mais Steve estimait qu'il ne méritait pas ce qu'il venait de voir. Tous les châtiments peut-être, un divorce si c'était ce que Tony souhaitait tant. Mais pas ça. Et surtout pas en cachette.

Le soldat hésita. Il pouvait se rendre là-bas en civil, après tout. Mais non. Après tout, Tony se rendait bien là-bas en tant qu'Iron Man. Certainement pour alimenter les fantasmes et les remarques lubriques. Steve se leva et ramassa son bouclier pendant qu'il activait le GPS. La carte détecta le point, et zooma sur lui, rétrécissant son point de vue à chaque seconde. Et Tony apparut. Ou tout du moins, un point vert. A Paris. N'y avait-il ville plus romantique, lieu plus recommandé pour quelque lune de miel clandestine ? C'était tellement cliché que Steve eut soudain envie de vomir. Le capitaine eut une petite pensée pour Coulson qui allait devoir gérer les deux terreurs pendant un peu plus de temps que prévu mais il avait bien dit qu'il serait là pendant tout le temps qu'il faudrait. Il savait ce qu'il y avait dans ce dossier vu qu'il avait rassemblé ces données lui-même, alors il lui pardonnerait surement. Et l'agent du SHIELD était bien du genre à se servir d'un donut comme une arme alors, qu'est-ce que deux enfants, même un mutant et une jeune recrue du SHIELD, face à lui. Non, Steve pouvait avoir confiance, au moins en Phil. Tout en se préparant, Captain America se demanda si certains membres des Avengers étaient au courant.

Peut-être Rhodey. Peut-être Bruce. Eux et Tony étaient comme cul et chemise. Peut-être que l'ingénieur avait laissé filtrer les informations. Peut-être que Natasha l'avait découvert elle avait tendance à tout savoir et surtout à tout garder pour elle. Le soldat secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de s'aventurer dans de telles spéculations, et de passer tous les membres de l'équipe au peigne fin.

Le plus dur, pour lui, même pour n'importe qui, ou tout du moins, c'était ce qu'il supposait, c'était de ne pas craquer. Et aussi d'y croire. Voir était une chose, y croire en était une autre. Jamais la maxime de Tony n'avait été aussi vraie. Et il fallait voir en quelles circonstances. En y songeant, le soldat afficha un sourire triste et amer. Steve ne savait pas s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire ou s'il ne voulait pas y croire. Certainement la deuxième possibilité. C'était un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar. Ce mariage était un beau rêve qui venait de se transformer instantanément en son pendant négatif. Tout en cheminant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser les questions classiques. Qui était cette personne ? Pourquoi, comment cela était-il arrivé? Qu'est-ce que cette personne avait de plus que lui ? Est-ce que tout n'avait été que mensonge ? Depuis le début ? Est-ce que cet être qu'il avait considéré comme l'homme de sa vie s'était moqué de lui de bout en bout ? La gorge de Steve se serra alors qu'il s'affalait sur le siège du jet. Mais il décida de ne pas craquer. Il ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir. Il resterait digne du début à la fin de cette affaire, et il partirait la tête haute. Alors pourquoi ses yeux le brulaient autant ? Pourquoi son ventre se contractait ainsi ? Que n'aurait il pas donné pour que des ennemis, n'importe lesquels, débarquent et engagent un combat à mort ! Même la suite de coup de poing que lui avait administré Bucky était moins douloureuse que ce que Tony venait de lui faire.

A cette pensée la silhouette massive du capitaine fut secouée d'un rire sans joie. Captain America. Héros de la seconde guerre mondiale. Soixante dix ans dans la glace. Vainqueur d'HYDRA.  
Abattu par une histoire d'amour. C'était ridicule. Il imaginait Crâne Rouge rire de là où il était. « Vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur ! ». Tu parles, grogna Steve en mettant le véhicule en marche. Il ne pouvait que comprendre ceux qui disaient ne pas vouloir s'attacher. Quand on n'a rien, on n'a rien à perdre. Le vrombissement du jet semblait tenter de l'apaiser. C'était vain et inutile, mais ça le raccrochait à la réalité. Direction Paris.

Il survolait l'océan depuis une heure, perdu dans la voûte céleste, qui de nuit, dévoilait ses apparats les plus impressionnants, sans que la pollution lumineuse ne lui fasse de l'ombre, quand le bruit affreusement distinctif du papier aluminium que l'on repliait se fit entendre. Steve sursauta et s'arma de son bouclier avec la même facilité que s'il enfilait des chaussettes. Le jet était pourtant vide, il l'avait vérifié avant de partir. Oui, le jet était vide. À ses yeux. Or l'odeur des chimichangas prouvait bien que ce n'était... Des chimichangas ? Steve fronça les sourcils et poussa un soupir complètement résigné.

\- Wade... Sors de là.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'une petite tête blonde et rose au visage orné de pansement se dégage de derrière un siège. Steve reposa son bouclier en soupirant une seconde fois. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas envie de le balancer au loin. Il était sur les nerfs et n'importe qui pouvait devenir une cible facile si on le titillait trop. Wade, un burito entre les mains, et qui n'avait pas l'air coupable pour deux sous, marcha jusqu'au capitaine qui croisa les bras en le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

\- Où est Peter ? Grogna-t-il immédiatement.

Il n'était pas complètement idiot. Si Wade était ici, Peter n'était pas loin. Ils étaient totalement indécrochables. Avec l'air innocent d'un ange droit venu du ciel, le canadien tout auréolé regarda le plafond. Steve, interloqué, suivit son regard ; Peter se trouvait bien là, entre deux tuyaux accroché comme il savait si bien le faire, parfaitement à l'horizontale et parallèle au plafond. Son père adoptif lui jeta un regard complètement désabusé et le jeune garçon, après avoir déglutit, se laissa retomber lestement au sol, entre le super soldat et le futur mercenaire. Contrairement à Wade, le petit brun se rabaissa devant son père, couvert de honte.

\- On dirait Simba face à Mufasa, remarqua Wade à voix basse.

\- Comment est-ce que vous êtes venus jusqu'ici ? S'exclama Steve en l'ignorant religieusement. Le vaisseau était vide !

Le soldat se demanda s'il n'avait pas souffert d'un déficit d'attention. C'était possible, avec tout ce qui lui était tombé dessus en quelques secondes. Mais tout de même deux enfants… Wade mit toutefois fin à ses inquiétudes, en lui décrochant un sourire qui pouvait aisément relier ses deux oreilles.

\- C'est grâce à ma ceinture de téléportation ! Plastronna-t-il en montrant la dite ceinture, rouge et noire. Génial hein ! C'est le SHIELD qui me l'a fait !

\- Quand je pense que si tu t'étais retenu de manger, on n'en serait pas là... Soupira Peter.

Wade haussa les épaules alors que Steve examinait vaguement la fameuse ceinture de téléportation. Avec Tony et le SHIELD dans les pattes, il n'avait eu cesse d'en baver avec la technologie, alors il estimait qu'à ce que stade là, vraiment plus rien ne pourrait le surprendre. Cependant, à force de regarder la ceinture il nota que la tenue de Wade, rouge et noire, était accordée à celle-ci. Et que Peter portait cette drôle de combinaison rouge et bleue qu'il avait faite avec quelques semaines auparavant avec l'aide des IA et des Vengeurs les plus enfantins du coin. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les ressemblances certaines entre les deux costumes avant de demander :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces tenues ?!

A ces mots, les joues de Peter prirent une teinte rouge et il détourna le regard tandis que Wade gonflait les bras, la bouche pleine, faisant tomber un peu de viande et de salade sur le sol du jet.

\- On est des super-héros ! S'exclama-t-il. On a de super tenues !

\- Vous êtes des enfants ! S'insurgea Steve.

\- Je suis un agent du SHIELD, rectifia le canadien en fronçant les sourcils avant de mordre encore dans son burito, et c'est une araignée ! Si on veut s'en sortir on doit faire nos preuves dès maintenant !

\- Fais tes preuves tout seul gamin, le rabroua le Captain, réellement à bout de nerfs. Et toi Peter, où tu avais la tête !? On en a parlé encore ce matin !

Encore une fois, Peter ne répondit pas et resta silencieux. Il baissa la tête et se mit à se triturer les doigts pendant que Wade les contournait pour aller jeter un œil au tableau de bord. Steve ne put que s'en réjouir, il ne voulait pas l'agent précoce dans le coin quand il sermonnait son fils.

\- Je sais mais... Murmura finalement son fils à voix basse.

\- Mais ?

Peter prit une grande inspiration et s'essuya les yeux, avec un chiffon rouge et bleu –il se rendit compte plus tard qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un masque. Steve fronça les sourcils et, se rendant compte que le jeune garçon n'allait pas tarder à éclater en sanglots, il s'accroupi devant lui. Sa sévérité se mua en inquiétude et il remonta le menton du jeune garçon. Celui-ci avala sa salive avant de dire d'une voix serrée :

\- Mais t'avais l'air tellement triste ce matin... Et puis même en général, t'as l'air triste quand papa est pas là... Même quand tu souris, je sais pas, on dirait que t'es triste... Parce que t'aime pas vraiment être tout seul. Alors je me suis dit que si je t'aidais, tu serais moins triste.

Le bruit de Wade croquant dans son burito interrompit le jeune garçon. Lui et Steve tournèrent la tête vers le canadien, qui leur adressa un salut de la main, la bouche pleine et de la sauce au coin des lèvres. Peter soupira et s'en alla vers son ami pour lui essuyer la bouche tout en se plaignant de son hygiène déplorable. Steve ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire triste. Puis il se releva et retourna s'assoir sur son siège.

\- Très bien, se résigna-t-il. De toute façon, je ne vais pas vous larguer en plein Atlantique.

Le cri que poussa Wade lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête au point de faire éclater son masque, et même Peter fit un bond au plafond –littéralement.

\- Trop bien ! Hurla-t-il. On va seconder Captain America ! On est les... American Boys ! En plus Peter porte déjà du rouge et bleu c'est super ! C'est parti pour l'America Team ! On aurait du inviter Mike ! T'imagines un peu !

Il fut impossible de calmer ses ardeurs pendant environ vingt minutes. Pourtant, quand, deux heures plus tard, le jet se mit à survoler la capitale française, le canadien dormait, affalé sur son siège, bouche ouverte et bave coulant de cette même bouche. Peter lui, dormait dans les bras de son père, qui n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil. Parce qu'il se rendait compte que contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Peter était beaucoup plus affecté par la situation qu'il ne le laissait croire. Et Steve s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir vu. Il avait été tellement préoccupé par l'implosion de son mariage qu'il n'avait pas vu que Peter serait dans les dommages collatéraux. Mais il allait s'en occuper.

Arrivé au-dessus de l'hôtel, il mit le jet en mode camouflage et le programma en vol stationnaire. Peter et Wade continuèrent de dormir pendant que Steve attachait la lanière de son masque et mettait son bouclier dans son dos. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son GPS. Chambre 217. Magnifique. Là-dessus, il se pencha sur l'écran et effectua quelques manipulations qui auraient sans doute été primaires pour Tony comme pour Peter. Mais pour lui, pirater le système de sécurité pour que les caméras de surveillance voient incessamment la même chose relevait du vrai miracle. Après avoir vérifié que les deux rejetons dormaient à poings fermés et que sa manipulation technologique avait porté ses fruits, il quitta le véhicule.

Steve atterrit sur le toit de l'hôtel avec le silence d'un félin. Il ne tarda pas à trouver l'issue qui le guida à l'intérieur du bâtiment, dans lequel il s'engouffra en silence malgré tout son attirail. Il descendit les escaliers de secours quatre à quatre avant de s'engouffrer, enfin, dans un couloir. Là, il se tassa contre le mur en entendant des bruits de pas et attendit que ceux-ci s'éloignent. Il soupira silencieusement. Sérieusement, Steve, se dit-il. Tu es dans un hôtel de luxe et on te croirait en infiltration sur un navire plein d'otages retenus par des pirates. Mais quelque part, Steve avait l'impression d'être en croisade. Pourtant, il n'avait plus rien à sauver. Oh que non, après ça, il n'allait pas être de ceux qui tentait de sauver leur mariage. Ce dernier avait déjà fait naufrage, et il ne pouvait plus que contempler son cadavre. Tony avait franchi la ligne.

Chambre 217. Arrivé devant la porte, Steve marqua un temps d'arrêt. Pourtant, il allait devoir être rapide. Il n'avait pas envie d'être surpris ainsi par il ne savait trop quel homme d'affaire roulant sur l'or ou sur une riche avocate. Ce serait réellement embarrassant et tout l'immeuble ne tarderait pas à en entendre parler, ce qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter. Non, ça, ça resterait entre Tony et lui.

Mais qu'allait-il trouver derrière cette porte ? Il n'avait pas du tout envie de le savoir. Il avait envie de conserver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait et trouver son mari –parce que dans les faits, il l'était toujours- dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, nu certainement, n'allait pas l'aider à conserver son honneur, il en était certain. Au contraire, ce serait certainement une humiliation. Mais quel choix lui restait-il ? Il était là maintenant. Il ne pouvait plus rebrousser chemin, attendre comme une femme de marin et faire comme si rien n'était. C'était impossible.

Un seul coup de pied suffit à faire sortir la porte de ses gonds et, étouffant son appréhension en même temps que son souffle, Steve bondit dans la chambre. Bien qu'elle soit plongée dans le noir, les volets étaient ouverts et les intenses lumières parisiennes pleuvaient dans la chambre. Dévoilant, sur l'immense lit, un Tony Stark en costume sur mesure, et, cela allait presque de soi, menotté. Steve eut l'impression que sa vie s'arrêtait à ce moment précis. Il contempla son époux, là, allongé et déchaussé, et totalement offert. L'ingénieur, en le reconnaissant, écarquilla les yeux et le fixa, bouche bée, et complètement tétanisé.

\- Steve ? S'étrangla-t-il.

Le poing fermé du Captain s'abattit sur sa mâchoire dès qu'il eut prononcé ce nom, et sa tête rebondit sur les barreaux dorés du lit avec violence. Un gémissement sourd s'échappa de la gorge du brun qui manqua de peu de tourner de l'œil alors que les cloches se mettaient à sonner à l'intérieur de son crâne, mettant son génialissime cerveau à rude épreuve.

\- Steve ? Répéta-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus faible.

\- Où il est ? Ou elle, qu'importe, s'exclama Steve.

\- Quoi ? Couina Tony qui ne comprenait que la moitié des paroles qu'il entendait.

Une suite de mot s'abattit sur lui, tels que « sauvage », « malappris », ou encore « grossier personnage », mais là, tout de suite, il ne réussissait pas à en saisir le sens. Le bruit du pied de Steve enfonçant la porte de la salle de bain le fit sursauter et le ramena brusquement sur la terre ferme. La silhouette massive du super soldat disparut quelques instants dans la pièce adjacente, pour revenir quelques instants plus tard.

\- Alors, dis-moi où elle est ! S'exclama-t-il. Je te préviens, espèce de porc, t'es mort !

\- Mais Steve…

Les deux portes du placard volèrent en éclat, ce qui fit sursauter l'ingénieur. Le soldat regarda à l'intérieur, avant de s'en aller vers la fenêtre.

\- Maraud, continuait de l'incendier le commandant Rogers, butor ! Tu pensais réellement que j'allais pas finir par m'en apercevoir !? Rappelle-toi ce qui est arrivé à Thor le jour où il a simplement cassé la vaisselle !

Tony grimaça au souvenir. C'était certainement une des seules fois où le dieu nordique avait réellement « prit cher », comme il disait si bien. Emporté par la découverte du Coca, Dr Pepper et du Mountain Dew, il avait brisé verre sur verre. Steve, en le découvrant, était devenu furieux mais l'asgardien, pensant qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une plaisanterie, avait provoqué le Capitaine à cran en duel. Sa pommette gauche s'en souvenait encore.

La vitre brisée de la fenêtre ramena encore une fois Tony au présent, lui rappelant que là, c'était sa propre pommette qui souffrait. Et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à prendre encore plus au train où allaient les choses. Steve continuait de l'insulter, ce qui finit par réellement le mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Steve, sérieusement, qui utile encore les mots « maraud » et « butor » de nos jours ?

\- Tu veux l'étoile de mon bouclier imprimé sur ton visage, ragea Steve. Parce que c'est comme ça qu'on a l'étoile de mon bouclier imprimé sur le visage !

Le génie écarquilla les yeux et eut un mouvement de recul. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua que Steve ne plaisantait vraiment pas. Certes, la violence du coup de poing qu'il venait de se prendre aurait pu le mettre sur la voie mais là, c'était confirmé. Son mari était furieux. Tony eut momentanément envie de dire une blague sur le « furher » mais il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec une étoile sur le visage, aussi décida-t-il de passer outre.

\- Et si tu m'expliquais ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ce qu'il y a ? Répéta Steve. Mais il y a que tu es la pire des pourritures !

Ça en devenait physiquement douloureux, à tel point que Tony hoqueta et regarda le capitaine avec des yeux rempli d'incrédulité. Il avait eu des disputes avec Steve, c'était inéluctable, avant et après qu'ils se mettent ensemble, avant et après le mariage, mais là c'était quelque chose de complètement différent.

\- Explication, je te prie ?

Le bouclier vola et alla se planter juste au-dessus de lui, si bien que Tony enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules en écarquillant les yeux comme un enfant apeuré. Steve revint au-dessus de lui, et retira le bouclier du mur avant de le remettre sur son dos.

\- Tu sais Tony… Chaque époux a le droit d'avoir certaines choses. De l'amour de son conjoint, un foyer aimant, une moitié compréhensive, et évidemment, un peu de liberté. Et je t'ai donné toutes ces choses ! Je me doute que je ne suis pas parfait mais j'estime être un bon mari et je te le dis, je suis un bon mari !

\- C'est pour me faire l'apologie de ta personne que tu es venue jusqu'à Paris ? S'étonna le Stark en haussant un sourcil. Ecoute, je reconnais que j'ai pas assuré sur ce coup-là, mais j'allais vraiment tout t'avouer en revenant de Paris !

Le silence s'abattit dans la chambre et le visage de Steve se métamorphosa complètement. Il se referma et ses yeux semblèrent se glacer. Il recula de quelques pas et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- J'le crois pas, finit-il par souffler.

\- Steve, c'était une erreur, je le reconnais, s'époumona Tony, mais j'allais tout arrêter, et j'allais t'en parler ! Et même aux autres !

\- Parce que m'humilier ne te suffit pas, ragea Steve, il faut en plus que tu l'étales devant les autres !

\- T'humilier, répéta Tony, complètement abasourdi. En quoi ça t'humilierais, toi ?

\- Mon mari s'envoie en l'air avec quelqu'un d'autre et je ne dois pas me sentir humilié ? S'exclama Steve. Si tu m'as pas donné une bonne raison de pas te filer une paire de claque la prochaine fois que t'ouvres la bouche, je te jures que je ne vais pas retenir mes coups !

L'incrédulité ne tarda pas à s'installer. Tony resta complètement interdit face à cette réplique à laquelle, malgré toute la scène précédente, il ne s'attendait pas et ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer plusieurs fois de suite tant il était désarçonné. Jamais il n'avait vu sa moitié dans un tel état d'énervement, ou tout du moins contre lui. Pourtant, Tony savait qu'il avait fait des gaffes pendant leur mariage il était loin d'être un mari stable, il lui arrivait de s'endormir à l'heure où Steve se réveillait, de ne pas pouvoir accompagner Peter à l'école, d'être hagard, nerveux, bipolaire, secret, boudeur, enfantin, enfin, somme toute, il savait avoir commis de nombreux impairs mais Steve lui avait toujours pardonné parce qu'il avait choisi et accepté ainsi. Cependant, là, c'était différent. Le Capitaine avait dans les yeux cette fureur que d'ordinaire il gardait pour les traitres et les ennemis. Raison pour laquelle Tony se retrouvait réellement décontenancé et incapable de faire sortir le moindre mot de sa bouche qui s'ouvrait et se fermait continuellement. Steve sembla fatigué par cette ressemblance de plus en plus frappante avec Dory étant donné qu'il serra le poing et le brandit, ce qui eut l'effet bénéfique d'aider l'ingénieur dans sa recherche de mots.

\- Mais avec qui je me suis envoyé en l'air ?! S'écria-t-il d'une voix plus aigüe qu'il ne l'aurait crue.

Bon ce n'était pas très fructueux et pour un génie de son envergure, on en attendait beaucoup plus, surtout dans une telle situation. Ce fut aussi ce que se dit Steve, ou tout du moins ce fut la conclusion à laquelle Tony arriva en voyant les yeux de son mari quadrupler de volume. Sa voix éclata comme une grenade :

\- Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ?

\- Mais je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! Se défendit immédiatement le brun en gesticulant de manière quelque peu ridicule avec ses menottes. Sérieusement Steve, je me suis fait attacher à ce lit par une terroriste et toi tu crois que je t'ai trompé mais on nage en plein délire !

C'était plus que jamais le moment de s'établir une défense en béton. Captain America ne s'était pas retenu pour le frapper une fois, aucun doute qu'il n'hésiterait pas à recommencer. Lui-même l'avait dit d'ailleurs. C'était une chance que l'ingénieur n'ait pas le nez cassé.

\- Une terroriste !? S'insurgea le super-soldat. Tu penses vraiment que je vais avaler ça ?

\- Oui je le pense, s'agita Tony, parce que c'est la vérité ! Ça fait trois mois que je suis sur cette foutue mission et que je suis les pistes comme un vrai agent secret pour tenter d'infiltrer le réseau de cette… femme de petite vertu ! Je suis obligé de la prendre en flagrant délit, mais elle est assez maligne pour brouiller les pistes ! Et toi tu arrives et tu me parles d'adultère ! Je peux savoir ce qui se passe !? D'ailleurs le SHIELD n'était pas censé te tenir au courant !

Les yeux de Steve scrutèrent très attentivement le visage de Tony pendant tout son plaidoyer. Après une décennie à se coucher et à se réveiller aux côtés de cet homme, il pensait avoir réussi à déchiffrer toutes ses expressions et savait toujours quand l'ingénieur lui mentait, ça pouvait être une manière de gesticuler, des mots bizarres soudain employés, un changement de ton, un regard fuyant, il avait toujours réussi à confondre son époux mais à présent que sa confiance était si mise à mal il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il ne savait plus vraiment si tout n'avait été que mensonge, ou s'il venait de s'emmêler dans un quiproquo plus gros que lui. Il ne voyait aucune trace de mensonge sur les traits si connus de sa moitié mais il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait là de signes factices. Il était complètement perdu.

Le bouclier étoilé se posa au sol et Steve croisa les bras sur sa puissante poitrine.

\- Figures toi que de telles absences, le génie, argua-t-il, ça éveille les soupçons! Mettons que tu dises la vérité, tu mérites toujours tes claques pour ne pas m'avoir fait confiance sur ce coup là, abruti !

Dans la bouche de Steve, les insultes écorchaient toujours sévèrement les oreilles de Tony tant il y était peu habitué. Il lui faudrait plusieurs semaines de convalescence rien que pour se remettre du « porc » jeté en pleine figure juste après le coup de poing qui lui avait fait voir la cinquantaine d'étoiles du drapeau américain.

\- Pitié Steve je ne sens plus mes poignets, finit-il par lâcher plus pour briser le silence que par réelle nécessité, est-ce qu'on peut poursuivre cette conversation quand je serais de nouveau libre de mes mouvements ?

Le bouclier s'éleva, et émettant toujours cette légère vibration dans l'air lorsqu'il bougeait, frappa deux fois, le faisant sursauter et japper comme un chihuahua terrifié. Les menottes tombèrent, et l'ingénieur s'octroya un soupir de soulagement avant de faire passer ses jambes par-dessus le lit tout en se massant les poignets. Alors qu'il faisait tourner ses épaules douloureuses, Steve, remettant le bouclier dans son dos, s'en alla jusqu'au couloir pour voir si personne n'avait été alerté par le raffut qu'il avait provoqué. Mais manifestement, il n'y avait rien, ce qu'il ne put s'empêcher de trouver inquiétant. Dans n'importe quel hôtel, on aurait appelé la sécurité pour tapage nocturne, surtout que la porte était défoncée. Et si Tony disait vrai et qu'ils se trouvaient dans un nid à espion ou il ne savait quoi d'autre, le fait qu'ils soient toujours tranquilles était encore plus alarmant. Cependant le soldat écarta ces suppositions d'un revers de main avant de se retourner pour faire face à son mari, qui avait recommencé à se masser les poignets. Ses mains étaient totalement nues.

\- Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Et où est ton alliance ?

\- L'alliance est avec l'armure, siffla Tony, puis-je commencer à raconter les faits, monsieur le juge ?

\- Faites donc, Maître Stark, soupira le soldat en retirant son heaume.

L'ingénieur hésita, grinçant des dents à l'appellation et surtout ayant du mal à soutenir le regard glacial de son époux. Même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique, comme toujours. Ainsi éclairé par la nuit parisienne sa peau de lait semblait luire, de même que ses cheveux dorés en brosse au-dessus de sa tête, sa combinaison dessinait toujours parfaitement sa musculature. Et ses yeux d'azur, brillants comme des globes de verre. Steve était incroyable. Il était toujours ce parangon de perfection que les précurseurs du SHIELD avait fait du chétif Steven Rogers. Alors que lui se sentait affaibli, rouillé. Ses cheveux viraient au poivre et sel et ses rides d'expressions s'étaient encore creusées. Voir son époux de manière inattendue sur cette mission qui était pour le moment un échec soulevait en lui tout un imbroglio de sentiments purement et simplement inappropriés mais Tony était si submergé qu'il faillit en oublier ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Tu te souviens de MODOK ?

Là-dessus, Steve, autrement sérieux, hocha la tête. Difficile d'oublier cette énorme tête humaine purement et simplement hideuse qui avait l'air tout droit sorti du cauchemar d'un scientifique fou qui dévorait des âmes et des cerveaux au petit déjeuner.

\- Je croyais que tu l'avais battu, remarqua-t-il cependant en haussant un sourcil.

\- Commence pas, le coupa Tony en passant ses mains calleuses dans ses cheveux. Effectivement c'était le cas...

\- Mais ? Soupira Steve en levant les yeux au ciel, ayant rapidement compris qu'avec Tony Stark, il y avait toujours un « mais », même dans ce genre de situation.

\- Mais, fit l'ingénieur en écho, il s'avère que l'AIM n'était pas composé que de ses partisans. Il y avait tout un groupe qui lui était hostile. Et quand on s'en est occupé avec Rhodey, disons qu'ils sont partis... Voler de leurs propres ailes.

\- Génial.

Steve lui tourna le dos et se dirigea de nouveau vers le couloir. La porte n'était pas récupérable de toutes les manières. Tony lui jeta un regard désabusé, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- De toi à moi Steve tu me crois vraiment capable de te tromper ? S'insurgea-t-il soudain.

Le Capitaine se targua de rester silencieux. Si l'honnêteté était sa principale qualité et son plus grand défaut, sur ce coup-là, il ne se sentit pas obligé de répondre de façon directe.

\- J'le crois pas, ricana Tony. Alors là... La confiance règne ! Après près de dix ans, un enfant, tout ce que j'ai dit et fait, tu penses vraiment que...

\- Des moins pires que toi le font pour des raisons encore moins valables, argua Steve en lui tournant de nouveau le dos pour cette fois définitivement quitter la chambre. Vu ta personnalité chaotique tu crois vraiment que...

\- Que t'allais avoir confiance en moi ? S'exclama le Stark en attrapant le bras du flavescent pour le forcer à le regarder. Ouais, j'aurais cru !

Steve fit brusquement volte-face et regarda son bras puissant, là où Tony l'avait agrippé, avant de lever lentement son regard bleu ciel sur le brun. Sur son visage on pouvait voir une indignation à peine camouflée il était toujours en colère et son époux ne devrait peut-être pas le titiller, vu son expression sauvage à un simple contact.

\- Tu parles de confiance, là, ragea-t-il. Alors que t'as voulu gérer cette affaire tout seul quitte à mettre notre mariage en danger !

Les lèvres de Tony se plissèrent et il regarda le tapis rouge comme un enfant honteux. C'était toujours cette même expression, qu'il affichait depuis dix ans, quand il dépassait les bornes d'une manière ou d'une autre. Steve soupira profondément et baissa la tête pour se pincer l'arête du nez.

\- J'assurais, okay ? L'hôtel où on est, c'est une réception pour leur société écran, ils font dans le caritatif ! Alors je m'étais dit qu'en m'incrustant en tant que Tony Stark, je pourrais choper des informations plus vite. Et ce soir, j'étais censé tout avoir, j'ai pris l'armure dans ma mallette portative et je suis venu… Sans savoir qu'ils m'attendaient déjà au tournant. Je suis vraiment un espion pourri.

\- Et pour quelqu'un qui prétend être un génie tu fais beaucoup de choses stupides, ajouta à mi-voix Steve.

Le soldat remit son heaume sur sa tête et l'attacha à son menton. Il porta un regard au micro sur son gant. Peut-être devrait-il demander aux enfants si tout allait bien. Mais il ne voulait pas les réveiller. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient là, Steve allait certainement devoir aider Tony. Et s'ils se réveillaient entre temps, alors ?

\- Y a une question qui me turlupine Steve.

Sans se douter de ce qui pouvait bien turlupiner son époux en même temps, Tony avait interrompu les divagations du blond, qui tourna la tête vers lui en sifflant :

\- Quoi encore ?

\- On est là et on parle, avança Tony, toujours aussi décontracté, en soi c'est génial, mais depuis un petit moment ils auraient dû déjà donner l'alerte ? Non ?

Steve ayant déjà réfléchi à tout cela sans réussir à obtenir de réponse, il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Tony ordonna à Jarvis de lancer un protocole de recherche sur l'armure, et tâcha également de maudire son IA pour la signature qu'elle retransmettait et qui avait certainement fait que Steve avait retrouvé sa trace. Il devait bien avouer que parfois, il était dépassé par ses propres créations.

\- Ils doivent être occupés, rétorqua Steve avec désinvolture.

Sur ses mots, Tony souleva son poignet et un écran s'échappa de sa montre, dévoilant une carte en trois dimensions du bâtiment. L'armure était apparemment en sous-sol.

\- Par quoi ? Dit-il tout en triturant le plan afin de trouver l'accès le plus facile et le plus rapide à ces fameux sous-sols sans devoir passer par le grand hall où se déroulait une fête caritative.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que l'alarme incendie retentit. Steve fronça les sourcils mais Tony leva les mains, montrant qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Au-dessus d'eux les arroseurs s'enclenchèrent et lâchèrent sur eux des déferlantes d'eau. Le Captain se saisit immédiatement de son bouclier et le brandit au-dessus de sa tête l'ingénieur ne tarda pas à le rejoindre sous le parapluie improvisé. Les deux époux s'échangèrent un regard avant de détourner les yeux, comme s'ils étaient gênés par cette soudaine proximité. Puis Steve se figea. Il écarquilla les yeux et une étrange alarme retentit, cette fois dans sa tête.

\- Les enfants !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il ne retourne dans la chambre à toute vitesse. Tony déploya de nouveau le plan avant de le rejoindre toutes les chambres étaient vides, ce qui expliquait leur relative tranquillité. Cependant le Stark ne prit pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce menu détail :

\- Les enfants ? Répéta-t-il.

\- Wade et Peter ! Répondit Steve en se penchant par-dessus le balcon de la baie vitrée. Ils sont ici et j'ai peur que…

\- Tu les as laissé venir ici ? S'étrangla Tony.

\- Je ne les aie pas laissés venir ils se sont invités ! Rétorqua sauvagement le soldat en se tournant vers lui. Et vu tes états de service tu devrais changer de ton ! Jarvis, est-ce que tu peux…

\- La ceinture du jeune Wilson possède un système de géolocalisation, répondit immédiatement l'IA. Si l'on en croit ces indications, les enfants sont cachés dans les cuisines.

\- Merci Jarvis, soupira Steve, soulagé. Si tu avais eu un corps, tu aurais été un père génial.

\- Monsieur Rogers est trop aimable.

Tony grogna alors que Steve remettait son bouclier dans son dos.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, s'enquit l'ingénieur.

\- Il va falloir passer par l'extérieur, rétorqua le capitaine en plan du menton. Le seul accès à la cuisine passe par le hall principal, qui est bondé.

Là-dessus, il recula de quelques pas, secoua la tête, prit son élan, bondit sur la rampe du balcon et sauta par-dessus bord. Tony étouffa un cri avant de fuser vers le rebord pour se pencher dans le vide. Steve était en bas, debout sur ses jambes, comme à son habitude. Le Stark déglutit. Il y avait dix étages, nom de nom. L'armure devait avoir été désactivée étant donné qu'elle ne lui répondait pas, et il ne se voyait pas appeler la cavalerie de New-York ou de Miami pour les faire venir jusqu'à Paris. Il allait donc devoir se débrouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère la pleine position de ses moyens.

Mais il n'allait pas sauter dix étages tout de même !

\- Tony, fit la voix de Steve en venant de sa montre, saute, je te rattrape !

\- Pas question ! Pas dix étages à moins que le bâtiment soit en feu !

\- Il faut qu'on récupère Peter !

\- Si mes méthodes te dérangent t'as qu'à y aller qu'avec Jarvis !

Steve soupira si profondément qu'il fut même entendu à travers le micro de la montre. Tony croisa les bras et décida de faire l'enfant boudeur, avant que son époux ne le rappelle à l'ordre d'un fort et sec « Tony ! ». Le genre de ton qui avait le don de le mettre au pas. L'ingénieur sursauta et se retourna, serrant la rambarde métallique du balcon. Encore une fois, c'était Steve qui prenait les choses en main. Steve prenait toujours les choses en main. Mais c'était la mission de Tony. C'était son erreur c'était à lui de la réparer. Et pourtant, Steve était là, prêt à réparer son erreur. Alors il allait devoir faire avec, sans doute. Et lâcher prise. Encore. Comme toujours depuis que Rogers était entré dans sa vie. Il devait lâcher prise, le laisser prendre les rênes parce dès que c'était à lui de le faire, tout devenait chaotique. Presque sans comprendre comment, il sauta par-dessus le balcon et atterrit dans les bras de Steve, qui le déposa à côté de lui.

Après avoir repéré l'entrée du personnel pour la cuisine, ils se mirent à longer les murs extérieurs de l'hôtel. Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à proximité de la porte, Steve s'en alla presque immédiatement se caler contre l'angle du mur qui le cachait de la vue de quiconque voudrait passer le seuil. Alors qu'il reprenait son bouclier et l'amarrait à son bras, il remarqua que Tony ne semblait pas suivre son exemple aussi l'attrapa-t-il par le col et le plaqua contre le mur à son côté, avant de poser une main sur la bouche de l'ingénieur pour l'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, s'insurgea le blond.

\- Je vais chercher le gosse !

\- On est en infiltration, grogna Steve. On doit être furtifs, pas passer toutes les portes comme des cibles ambulantes ! Pas étonnant que tu te sois fait prendre si tu es aussi peu discret… Dix ans que je te le dis !

Il regarda la porte sans faire plus attention que cela à l'ingénieur et préféra demander à Jarvis ce qu'il en était de l'état des lieux. Tony retint un soupir, et regarda le sol, sentant sa gorge se nouer sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer. C'était à cause de cette phrase. Une simple phrase mais qui à la vue des évènements récents lui pesait plus de raison. Dix ans. Dix ans que sur les missions, c'était le même cirque. Steve s'échinait à trouver des stratégies sur le tas, Tony fonçait tête baissée et devait encaisser plus de dégâts que de raison. Steve avait toujours essayé de le raisonner, mais cela s'était avéré si inutile qu'il en était presque venu à l'ignorer sur le champ de bataille, à ne pas lui donner d'ordre et à ne pas se préoccuper de ce qu'il faisait. Quand il fallait panser des blessures, Steve le faisait en grognant, se gardant de commenter. Peut-être en avait-il vraiment marre. Peut-être que Tony avait vraiment dépassé les bornes.

Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il ne savait pas qu'il était comme ça. Depuis le début, Steve avait toujours su que Stark était un électron libre. S'il ne parvenait pas à l'accepter, était-ce de sa faute ? Bien sûr que non. Tony n'allait pas se laisser abattre par un centenaire !

\- En attendant personne ne t'avais demandé de venir. Et puisque je suis un si mauvais père que ça rien ne t'oblige à me traîner derrière toi.

Le regard de Steve le figea sur place. C'était ce regard glacial, résultat de soixante-dix-ans d'hibernation, concentré dans l'azur de ses iris, qui avait le don de lui remettre les idées en place comme un violent coup de fouet ou la foudre. Et pour s'être prit un éclair de la part de Mjöllnir, Tony savait de quoi il parlait. Oui, Steve était centenaire. Il avait rencontré du monde, par-delà les époques et l'avait choisi, lui, malgré le fait qu'il soit si narcissique, impulsif, impossible à vivre. Il s'était accommodé à son caractère sans essayer de le changer, il l'avait accepté, il l'avait géré. Alors pourquoi Tony s'amusait aussi souvent à dépasser les bornes ?

\- Attends-moi, grogna Steve en se détournant de lui.

A ce stade-là, le soldat ne répondait plus. Il savait bien ce que Tony allait dire. Puisque Jarvis avait l'air d'être un bon père, et pas lui, pourquoi était-il encore là ? Mais le super soldat n'avait pas le temps d'argumenter Peter était plus important qu'une dispute dont il connaissait déjà le schéma d'autant plus qu'au final, elle aurait eu lieu pour rien. Le brun opina et secoua la tête pour se débarrasser des gouttes d'eau qui s'accumulait dans ses cheveux quand Steve donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte. Tony se sentit soudainement très proche du concept d'infiltration et se terra dans un coin alors que lui parvenait de violents bruis de chocs et quelques cris. Environ cinq minutes plus tard, Steve lui signalait qu'il avait fini.

La cuisine était purement et simplement ravagée. Les cuisiniers comme les commis étaient au sol, sonnés, en état de choc ou purement et simplement évanouis. Steve se frottait les poignets au milieu de ce spectacle, le bouclier calait la porte, empêchant quiconque d'entrer ou de sortir. Tony grimaça.

\- Mon amour, tu as une sacré droite, se sentit de dire Tony.

\- La ferme, je suis toujours énervé, répondit le blond.

Et pour cause Peter n'était pas là. Ni Wade d'ailleurs. Seule sa ceinture se trouvait sur les lieux. Et Steve en était rapidement arrivé à la conclusion que si le précoce agent du S.H.I.E.L était incapable de se téléporter, il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir facilement, surtout avec Peter sur les bras. Alors il était plus qu'évident que le super soldat était…moins adorable que d'ordinaire.

\- Ils disent que la sécurité a été appelée quand Wade a déclenché l'alarme incendie, et qu'ils les ont emmenés ailleurs.

\- Comment il a déclenché l'alarme incendie ? S'étonna Tony, pas réellement surpris par le fait que Wade soit à l'origine de la catastrophe mais toujours curieux de voir quel maestria chaotique il mettait à l'œuvre dans l'ensemble de ses idioties.

\- Est-ce vraiment important ? Grogna Steve.

\- Un peu ! On ne peut pas au moins avoir un enregistrement ?

A cet instant, Steve eut l'air gêné des débuts, ce petit air qu'il avait dans ses premiers jours en tant que Captain America, qu'il avait toujours face à la nouveauté et même s'il gagnait en assurance d'année en année, qu'il devenait plus dur, plus fort, plus serein et plus sûr de lui, il y avait quelques moments où l'on pouvait capter sur son visage cette expression presque innocente. Le cœur de Tony fit quelques tours sur lui-même alors que c'était tout, sauf le moment de se souvenir pourquoi il était tombé amoureux.

\- J'ai un peu bidouillé les caméras avant de venir.

\- Toi ? S'étonna Tony en haussant les sourcils. Tu as fait ça ?

\- On passera aux railleries plus tard tu veux, argua l'autre. J'aimerais d'abord qu'on retrouve notre fils.

Il fit volte-face et traversa la cuisine à grandes enjambées en nouant la ceinture de Wade autour de son poignet. Il doutait que cela lui serve il ne savait pas du tout comment se servir de cet objet. Parce qu'il avait beau être marié à Anthony Edward Stark, la technologie était toujours beaucoup trop lointaine pour lui par moment. Les innovations allaient et venaient comme de violentes bourrasques, à peine avait-il eu le temps de s'adapter à un produit qu'autre chose sortait, et là, il sentait vraiment qu'il approchait des cent dix ans. S'il arrivait à peine à trafiquer un système de surveillance, il n'était pas sûr de réussir à maitriser une ceinture de téléportation avant sa retraite. Voilà pourquoi il voulait se passer des railleries de Tony.

Or celui-ci le scrutait avec de grands yeux surpris. Il se gratta distraitement le ventre, les yeux ronds, interloqué, se demandant pourquoi il avait l'impression que des papillons dansaient sous sa peau –ce qui échappait à toutes les sciences et la logique du monde. Puis il se rendit compte qu'après plus d'une dizaine d'années de mariage, Steven Rogers arrivait encore à le surprendre.

Et il ne parvenait pas à en faire autant. Tout ce qui pouvait causer de la surprise chez Steve, de sa part, c'était le fait qu'il n'ait réussi à ne pas le tromper. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Tony avait échoué quelque part ? Sans doute. Sans aucun doute, même. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser abattre, oh, surtout pas. Si Steve était encore là, c'était parce qu'il lui laissait une chance. Alors Tony Stark allait s'en saisir. Ce soir, il allait reconquérir son mari.

Ils parvinrent à gagner le sous-sol sans être vu, ce qui n'était pas difficile en soi le hall était plongé dans la panique suite au déclenchement de l'alarme incendie et les portes se trouvaient en retrait du cœur de la fête. Malgré tous les nerfs qui semblaient s'être emparés de Steve ce fut délicatement qu'il ouvrit la porte, et silencieusement qu'il s'engouffra dans le couloir pour descendre les escaliers. Steve appuya sur une des ailes de son heaume et des lunettes à vision nocturne se déployèrent devant ses yeux.

\- Euh… Steve ?

Le soldat tourna la tête vers Tony qui se tenait toujours à la première marche des escaliers. L'ingénieur lui offrit un sourire des plus gênés qui fit froncer les sourcils du soldat. Bravo Tony, tu t'enfonces, soupira le brun en retenant un soupir.

\- Je ne suis pas équipé. Enfin, j'ai ma montre, donc j'ai Jarvis, je peux communiquer, avoir un plan, faire plein de trucs avec cette montre, mais pas de lampe. C'est idiot d'ailleurs, je devrais en faire installer une, mais j'y ai pas pensé, enfin, j'ai souvent la tête ailleurs et puis j'ai toujours l'armure à portée de main et c'est l'armure qui fait tout donc je…

Un des doigts gantés de Steve atterrit sur ses lèvres. Tony grossit les yeux mais accepta l'ordre. Le Captain s'approcha de lui et referma discrètement la porte derrière l'ingénieur, les plongeant tous deux dans le noir complet.

\- On reviendra bien à la lumière, souffla le soldat, avant qu'une de ses mains ne s'empare du poignet de l'ingénieur.

Les lèvres de Tony s'étirèrent momentanément, avant que le blond ne l'entraine à sa suite, dans les escaliers obscurs. Ils descendirent ainsi une quarantaine de marches jusqu'à déboucher dans un couloir. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas éclairés non plus. Tony déploya le plan des sous-sols, ce qui leur permit de réaliser qu'ils venaient de s'engouffrer dans un véritable dédale souterrain. Leurs visages éclairés par l'hologramme bleu, les deux héros se demandèrent comment une telle chose pouvait-elle se trouver sous un hôtel de luxe parisien, mais en tant qu'affiliés au SHIELD, ils avaient fatalement conscience que plus c'était gros, plus ça passait. Steve allait se mettre en route dans les couloirs après avoir suivis les instructions de Jarvis, quand Tony intervint, presque trop rapidement :

\- Si l'un d'entre nous devait tromper l'autre... J'ai toujours pensé que ça serait toi.

Bien sûr que c'était inapproprié. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas le moment. Mais Tony avait toujours trouvé les moments inappropriés étaient, justement, les meilleurs pour se dévoiler. Encore une fois, Steve se tourna vers lui, l'air franchement désappointé, et pressé par le temps. Dans ses yeux, l'on pouvait sentir toute la panique du monde. C'était comme si une bombe atomique était sur le point d'exploser. Parce que Peter était en danger. Et Tony continuait de parler de lui.

\- Tu es un grand malade, se contenta de dire le soldat avant de reprendre sa marche.

Evidemment, c'était toujours derrière les grandes doubles portes que se trouvaient les choses intéressantes. Steve remit le bouclier dans son dos, et s'aida de sa seule force pour repousser les deux battants de lourd métal il laissa d'abord passer Tony, qui se glissa dans l'ouverture sur la pointe des pieds, avant de passer à son tour. Les portes se refermèrent immédiatement derrière eux. Tous deux se retrouvaient en hauteur, sur un sol grillagé, au-dessus d'une salle immense évoquant un vieil hangar. A l'intérieur déambulait une trentaine d'hommes arborant des sortes de combinaisons médicales ornées de chapeau d'apiculteur. Steve fronça les sourcils en scrutant son environnement tandis que Tony se grattait le menton :

\- Au moins les uniformes de l'AIM sont toujours aussi… Élégants, nota-t-il.

\- Et bleus, ajouta Steve avec incrédulité. Je suppose que c'est leur manière de dire que le jaune de MODOK ne leur allait vraiment pas.

Tony se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis que Steve continuait d'enregistrer son environnement. Omis les sublimes top-models de l'AIM bleu se trouvaient là plusieurs robots –Tony ne tarda pas à repérer son armure, en pièce, examinée par deux des schtroumpfs apiculteurs. Et dans un coin, Steve aperçut Peter et Wade, ligotés et suspendus dans les airs. Son imposante poitrine se gonfla de colère et il dégaina immédiatement son bouclier. Cependant le bras de Tony se tendit devant lui. Le super soldat tourna la tête vers le brun, et pour un peu, l'ingénieur craint un nouveau coup de poing.

\- Steve, murmura-t-il, c'est pas toi qui es censé être le stratège ? Ne fonce pas tête baissée !

\- Peter est là-bas, répondit Steve en grognant, dominant Tony de toute sa hauteur.

\- Je le vois aussi bien que toi et tu peux me croire, j'ai envie de tous les étrangler un par un, mais si on fait la moindre erreur il peut y rester ! C'est toi qui m'as dit qu'on était en infiltration, non ? Qu'on devait être discrets ?!

Steve le scruta quelques instants, sourcils froncés, avant d'acquiescer et de se détendre. Au moins essayer. Il reprit son souffle et arrima fermement son bouclier à son bras.

\- Ça fait bizarre de pas te voir plonger dans le tas, d'agir avec… réflexion. On va mettre ça sur le compte de l'absence d'armure.

\- Sans doute, persiffla Tony. Ça me fait prendre conscience de ma fragilité.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Steve et Tony sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. C'était un de ses sourires qui se voulait moqueur mais qui ne pouvait qu'être attendri. Le soldat regarda autour de lui, puis se pencha en avant, pour reculer de quelques pas.

\- Nous sommes sur un monte-charge, constata-t-il simplement. Ça va faire un boucan monstre si on le fait descendre.

\- Oui et al… Entama Tony avant de comprendre où sa moitié voulait venir. Non, Steve, s'il-te-plait. J'ai déjà sauté dix étages, me demande pas ça en plus !

\- Je ne t'oblige pas à sauter, le coupa presque le soldat. Tu peux rester là si tu veux.

Tony croisa les bras et afficha, pour la seconde fois, un air boudeur, manquant presque de lui tourner le dos. Sauf que beaucoup de choses étaient en jeu ce soir. Il ne devait pas montrer seulement qu'il était un bon mari, mais aussi un bon père parce que c'était son fils qui se retrouvait prisonnier, là, en bas. Steve recula encore de quelques pas quand l'ingénieur se jeta presque sur lui et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et de son cou.

\- Tony, s'étrangla Steve, mais qu'est…

\- Je veux bien sauter, seulement si c'est comme ça, le coupa le brun.

Le flavescent resta interdit quelques instants, avant d'intégrer les propos de son époux, et de sourire une nouvelle fois. Une de ses mains se leva, car à cet instant, il n'eut plus qu'une envie, rendre son étreinte à Tony, passer une main derrière sa nuque et l'embrasser passionnément, mais il ne pouvait pas : ils étaient dans un sous-sol, aux mains de l'AIM, leur fils et son ami faits prisonniers, avec des méchants manifestement proches d'arriver à leurs fins. Et quelque part, c'était quand même la faute de Tony. Son bras tomba.

\- Accroche-toi.

Steve s'élança et passa par-dessus la rampe du monte-charge. Tony dut se retenir de toutes ses forces de ne pas pousser un cri qui remettrait définitivement en cause sa virilité tandis que Steve s'accrochait à une poutre, et se laissait glisser tout le long jusqu'à atterrir au sol dans un silence quasi parfait. Tony accepta enfin de le relâcher, tentant de calmer ses bras qui tremblaient malgré lui. Le pire était certainement le fait que Steve avait réussi à faire tout cela en se servant de son seul bras et avec lui sur le dos. S'en était presque criminel. Ce n'était que dans ce genre de moment que Tony comprenait ce que Fury voulait dire quand il décrivait Steve comme étant « le plus grand soldat de tous les temps ». Bordel. Était-ce le moment de faire « la lycéenne en chaleur bavant sur l'athlète de l'équipe de foot » ? C'était ainsi que l'avait qualifié Clint après une mission où Stark, dépossédé de son armure et blessé, avait été portée comme une mariée ou une princesse par un Capitaine Charmant auquel il s'était accroché comme la damoiselle apeurée qu'il était. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se transformer de nouveau ou de ressasser ces quelques souvenirs, étant donné que Steve l'entraîna presque aussitôt derrière une colonne. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer par là où ils étaient passés, et utilisait le monte-charge, raison pour laquelle le soldat et l'ingénieur avaient dû changer de cachette. N'importe qui sur ce maudit monte-charge aurait été en mesure de les apercevoir sinon.

C'était une femme aux longs cheveux noirs, et aux yeux du même que vert que sa combinaison qui se présenta dans le sous-sol. Tous les membres de l'AIM s'écartèrent à son passage, alors que Tony se tendait comme un arc à sa vue derrière lui, il sentit Steve frissonner, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, son époux le devança :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Steve avait remarqué son désarroi évidemment. Et rapidement, peut-être même un peu trop. Tony fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est cette dame qui m'a piégé. C'est elle. Ophélie Sarkis.

\- Alors je vais m'en occuper, répondit presque immédiatement Steve.

\- Ça a un rapport avec le fait qu'elle m'ait attaché à un lit ou avec le fait que tu l'as probablement reconnue ?

Alors que le soldat allait ouvrir la bouche, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, et posa les yeux vers Tony, qui le regardait très sérieusement. Le nez du blond se plissa avant que son regard ne s'en retourne à la femme en vert.

\- Cette femme que tu vois là ne s'appelle pas Ophélie Sarkis, mais Ophelia Sarkissian… Mais on l'appelle aussi Vipère ou…

\- Madame Hydra ! S'exclama une voix enfantine qui s'avéra être celle de Wade. Alors, vous nous avez pas ramené de buritos ?!

\- J'aurais dû te ramener une muselière, grogna la femme se plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. Parce que manifestement, le taser n'était pas assez fort pour toi. Ton ami sait se tenir, lui.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre pourquoi Steve comme Tony se raidirent soudainement à l'entente de ces quelques mots. Et pour cause. Wade semblait être au mieux de sa forme, autant que pouvait l'être un gosse tuméfié et couvert de blessures, pansements et cicatrices. Mais c'était Wade, et vu le sourire immense qui barrait son visage maculé de sang, tout allait bien. Alors que derrière lui, Peter avait les yeux fermés, du sang coulant de son cuir chevelu. Si Captain America et Iron Man avaient eu la moindre intention d'être scrupuleux à l'égard de l'AIM, elle s'envola aussitôt.

\- Au fait, continua Wade, je vous aie déjà dit que vous ressembliez à Shego de Kim Possible ?

\- Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps avec des flatteries, argua la femme en vert, et montre toi plus utile que ton ami. L'armure de Stark est la clé de mon plan et j'ai l'intime conviction que tu peux m'aider à percer son secret.

\- Va te fai… Commença Tony avant d'être soudain bâillonné par la main puissante de Steve et entrainé en arrière.

Malgré le fait qu'il veuille seulement le faire taire, la poigne de Steve était terriblement ferme il était au bord de l'explosion. Voir son fils ensanglanté et évanoui était peut-être une des pires choses que l'on avait pu infliger à son regard, non pas que c'était le spectacle le plus horrible de tout ce qu'il avait pu voir, mais c'était de loin, l'attaque la plus intime et la plus personnelle, le coup le plus perfide qui lui avait été porté. Tony finit tout de même par se défaire de son étreinte de crainte de mourir étouffé :

\- Madame Hydra, souffla-t-il. C'est quoi ce cirque ? La fille secrète de Crâne Rouge ?

\- Je dirais plutôt une ex-amante, révéla Steve d'une voix glaciale. Elle a gravi pas mal d'échelons dans HYDRA mais a fini par la quitter pour faire cavalière seule. Je l'avais arrêté avant… Avant de…

\- Avant d'être transformé en crème glacée ? Ricana Tony.

\- Tu peux rester sérieux cinq minutes !?

Il avait beau avoir dit cela sur le ton de la dérision, Tony avait visé juste. Le fait que Madame Hydra soit encore vivante et « si bien conservée » malgré les quelques décennies qui la séparait de sa dernière confrontation avec Steve relevait presque du miracle miracle dont ce dernier se fichait cependant totalement. Il pourrait envisager de s'intéresser à son cas dès lors qu'elle serait obligée d'utiliser un dentier pour s'exprimer. Elle s'en était prise à son mari et à son fils.

Rien qu'à voir l'air furieux de Steve, Tony comprit que cette Ophélia, qui qu'elle soit, s'était mise dans une belle merde. Mais il devait raisonner son mari et les empêcher tous les deux de faire n'importe quoi. Il avait cru que la plaisanterie détendrait sa moitié mais les « vannes de Stark » en situation de crise avaient tendance à faire sortir le soldat de ses gonds encore plus vite plutôt que le calmer. Au cours d'une mission, Tony avait même cru que le Captain s'était transformé en une réplique miniature du Hulk tant sa colère avait été démentielle.

\- Franchement Shego, ricana Wade, tu crois vraiment que ton plan criant d'originalité va marcher ? Combien de méchants ont essayé de percer ce secret ? On s'en fout, puisqu'ils ont tous échoués.

\- Je touche au but, gamin, dit Madame Hydra en se grattant la nuque.

\- Encore plus original, se moqua Wade qui passait du tutoiement au vouvoiement en fonction de son humeur. Je propose une musique dramatique et quelques éclairs pendant que vous rirez en me regardant de haut.

Le pistolet qui se posa sur le front de Wade ne sembla l'intimider en rien. Bien au contraire, son sourire de gamin agaçant s'agrandit au point de transcender son visage. Tony regarda son armure. Avant qu'ils ne tentent quoi que ce soit, il aimerait tout de même la récupérer. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais si elle était verrouillée et qu'il ne pouvait la commander à distance, c'était que ces crétins de l'AIM l'avaient très sérieusement amochée. Elle était en petits morceaux séparés, totalement éteinte. Ces abrutis finis avaient dû forcés la mallette. Quels imbéciles. Ces types n'étaient vraiment que des crétins congénitaux, des idiots qui avaient dû aller à la faculté de science ou d'ingénierie uniquement pour chauffer les sièges des amphithéâtres. Bon sang, mais qui ici était capable de retenir que violence et technologie ne faisaient pas bon ménage ?!

\- Est-ce que tu as un début de plan, chuchota-t-il à Steve.

\- A part faire voir des étoiles à cette femme ? Grogna l'interpellé. Rien.

Et c'était ce qui le rendait fou. Son fils était là, à quelques pas, mais il devait rester ici à observer ce qui se passait sans bouger. Parce que Madame Hydra était dangereuse, au moins autant que son cher mentor Crâne Rouge. Parce qu'au moindre faux pas, en effet, au moins l'un d'entre eux pouvait y rester. Et ce serait certainement Wade ou Peter. Wade qui avait toujours un pistolet au milieu du front mais qui s'en moquait comme sa première chaussette. Encore que, le précoce agent du S.H.I.E.L.D avait réussi à s'émouvoir devant une vieille paire de chaussettes de Logan, alors tout pouvait arriver.

\- Tant pis, grogna Tony, il faut que je récupère les pièces de l'armure et que je trouve un moyen de la remettre en marche.

\- De combien de temps tu penses avoir besoin ? Rétorqua Steve.

\- Combien de temps tu peux faire diversion ?

\- Sérieusement madame, continuait Wade en se balançant sur ses liens, on ne plaisante pas avec Iron Man, vous croyez quoi ? Vous auriez dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de vous en prendre à lui !

\- Merci petit, souffla Stark.

\- Tu penses que tu m'intimides, persifla Madame Hydra en passant une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière l'oreille de Wade de façon étrangement maternelle.

Le bruit du front du jeune garçon frappant le nez de Vipère sembla faire le tour de la pièce. La brune s'écroula au sol dans un bruit sec, et alors que les agents vêtus de bleus se tournaient vers elle, elle sentit un mince filet de sang s'écouler, de ses narines jusqu'à ses lèvres. Défaits de ses liens, Wade se jeta sur elle en hurlant qu'on ne « touchait pas à son Peter ». Tout alla alors très vite des agents bleus se ruèrent dans leur direction mais avant même que Steve ou Tony ne fassent le moindre mouvement, des filets de toiles les enserrèrent et ils tombèrent ridiculement au sol. L'un d'eux voulut donner l'alerte mais une silhouette vêtue de bleu et de rouge fondit sur lui et deux petits pieds s'abattirent sur le thorax de l'agent. Peter, suspendu à une corde en toile, décrivit un cercle dans les airs. Madame Hydra repoussa brutalement Wade et dégaina un deuxième pistolet, prête à viser les deux enfants à la fois. Ce fut le moment que choisi un bouclier étoilé pour frapper ses deux mains. Au moment où elle hurla, l'arme s'en retourna vers son propriétaire. Wade, Peter et Madame Hydra ouvrirent de grands yeux face à l'imposante silhouette de Steve Rogers, droit comme un pic, et manifestement prêt au combat. En revanche, tout un chacun se garda de commentaire en voyant la tête de Tony dépasser de derrière l'épaule du super soldat. La surprise passée, une douzaine d'agents de l'AIM se jetèrent sur lui de concert, et il s'appliqua à riposter. Wade profita de ce léger moment d'accalmie pour redonner un coup de talon dans la mâchoire de la brune, qui éructa. Elle s'en alla pour ramasser au moins une de ses deux pistolets mais une main hâlée s'empara de ses deux armes avant elle. Les canons de ses revolvers pointés vers elle, Tony déclara d'une voix dure :

\- J'éviterais de faire n'importe quoi si j'étais vous.

\- Peter, clama Steve dans la même seconde, en disloquant une mâchoire à l'aide de son fidèle compagnon bariolé, ne reste pas là et rejoins ton père !

Tout en donnant un coup de pied à un agent de l'AIM et se servant de son thorax comme tremplin pour en frapper un autre, il veilla à ce que Peter, se balançant de toile en toile, obéisse à son ordre. Il ramassa une mitraillette et tâcha de terminer le travail à coup de feu, avant de rejoindre les trois autres. Et de donner un puissant coup de pied dans le menton de Madame Hydra, qui s'écroula sur le coup. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour se relever en ricanant sourdement.

\- Captain America, argua-t-elle. Quelle charmante surprise.

\- Vous vous croyez charmante, répondit Steve en posant son pied sur sa poitrine pour la maintenir au sol. Vous faites surtout face à de gros problèmes.

\- Si imposant que vous soyez, répondit-elle, vous ne représentez pas un si gros problème.

A ces mots, elle disparut. Purement et simplement, elle devint invisible, avant que le pied de Steve ne passe à travers elle. Il écarquilla les yeux et lui, ainsi que Tony, Peter et Wade, se mirent à regarder partout autour d'eux. L'alarme retentit. Tony jura et Steve reprit son souffle, foncièrement agacé.

\- Jarvis, dit-il, où se trouve Madame Hydra ?

\- Manifestement, dit l'IA, elle utilise un dispositif similaire à celui de monsieur Wilson. Elle est dans les couloirs et va certainement atteindre l'étage.

\- C'est un piège, dit immédiatement Peter. Ce qu'elle a fait là-haut, c'est un abattoir ! Elle va fermer le bâtiment et abattre tout le monde ! Y a des milliardaires, des chefs de la pègre et des hommes politiques !

Steve fronça les sourcils et s'agrippa encore à son bouclier. Il devait partir à sa poursuite, c'était l'évidence même. Mais des agents de l'AIM se dirigeaient vers eux à toute vitesse et Tony avait besoin de temps, de diversion. Voilà pourquoi ils auraient dû rester discrets. Ou pourquoi il aurait dû lui balancer son bouclier dans la nuque. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'il voulait vraiment dépasser la limite entre le super-héros et le super-vilain. Juste pour éviter ce genre de désagréments. Et bon sang, voilà qu'il se mettait à penser comme Tony.

\- Les enfants, allez-vous mettre à l'abri, ordonna-t-il.

\- Steve, le coupa Tony en l'attrapant par le bras, il faut faire une diversion efficace. Mais tu dois la rattraper !

\- Tu crois que je laisserais des enfants se battre !? S'étrangla le super soldat, comprenant immédiatement où il voulait en venir.

\- Les agents de l'AIM sont du menu fretin, et tu les as vus à l'œuvre ! Les défendit l'ingénieur. Tu dois t'occuper de la fêlée du bocal sans avoir à regarder partout autour de toi ou à me protéger !

\- Mais tu es… Commença Steve, avant que le doigt nu de Stark ne se pose sur ses lèvres.

Ayant l'impression de revivre la scène dans le couloir, le Captain resta silencieux. Pourtant elle n'avait rien à voir. Dans le couloir, Tony était incertain, déçu, désolé, désorienté. Mais là, il retrouvait son assurance, cette assurance qui le faisait tant chavirer, il reprenait le contrôle de lui-même. Si Tony lui avait dit qu'il était capable de cracher sur la Lune, aucun doute que Steve se serait contenté d'opiner.

\- Steve, dit l'ingénieur d'une voix calme. Je t'ai fait confiance pour le saut, fais-moi confiance pour ça. S'il te plait.

Alors Steve opina. Il prit une grande inspiration et regarda tour à tour les deux enfants. Il avait envie de serrer Peter dans ses bras et de le garder contre lui, le faire presque disparaitre sous son corps imposant comme lorsque son fils n'avait que trois ans, il aurait voulu le garder éternellement ainsi. Mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher son fils de grandir. Et malgré son visage amoché, l'éclat de détermination qui brûlait dans les yeux bruns de Peter fit naître en lui un sentiment de fierté insubmersible.

\- Très bien, accepta-t-il. Peter et Wade, gardez Tony jusqu'à ce que son armure soit remise en état de marche. Après ça, vous vous terrez et vous attendez que…

\- Après ça, préféra Peter, on te rejoint tous les trois et on finit ça tous ensemble.

Steve le regarda, puis soupira. Les doubles portes du hangar finirent par s'ouvrir, faisant entrer une foule d'agents et de vigiles armés, qui visèrent dans leur direction pour tirer. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter donc, mais au moins de quoi se cacher derrière une colonne ou un bouclier quasi-indestructible. Mais Steve estima que la palabre avait suffisamment duré. Il prit la ceinture de Wade, qu'il avait gardée à son poignet, et la rendit à son propriétaire légitime.

\- Avoir quelqu'un qui se téléporte m'a l'air vachement pratique, déclara-t-il. Tu penses que tu pourras me rejoindre si je t'appelle ?

\- Si vous êtes dans un endroit que je peux visualiser, comme le grand hall, approuva l'agent précoce, je vous montrerais que je suis un agent digne de l'America Team !

Captain America n'attendit pas d'en entendre plus et fonça dans le tas. Les agents de l'AIM tombèrent comme autant de quilles bleues, le super soldat transformé en boule de bowling bariolée et étoilée. Tony fonça vers son armure en gardant un pistolet à sa ceinture –le second avait été mis hors service par le bien-aimé bouclier rouge, blanc et bleu-, tandis que Wade hurlait quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un « pour Narnia, et pour Aslan », et que Peter envoyait ses toiles aux poutres. Un des vigiles fit remonter le monte-charge avant de sombrer dans une inconscience en vibranium. Steve bondit, s'accrocha au monte-charge en ascension, puis se servit de la force de sa main pour s'élancer en hauteur et rattraper son moyen de transport. Sur le monte-charge, il mit une dizaines d'agents en déroute, les laissant s'écraser au sol avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir, d'un rouge sanglant à cause des multiples sirènes qui répandaient leur lumière affolée sur les murs gris. Il passa comme un missile à tête chercheuse entre les rangs, cueillit une mitraillette dont il se servit comme un moyen plus rapide de faire de la place et d'épargner quelques peines à Tony et aux enfants.

En effet si là où ils étaient, ils ne portaient pas si mal, Tony avait vraiment l'impression d'être à la traine. Il voyait Peter voleter comme un genre de nouveau Tarzan en rouge et bleu –mais sérieusement, qui avait sélectionné ces couleurs ? Qui était le modèle ? Un patrio… Bon, inutile de poser la question en fin de compte. Mais tout de même. A ce prix-là, autant y ajouter un peu de doré. Il faudrait y penser une fois de retour à la maison. Cependant le cas de Wade l'intriguait, voire l'inquiétait un peu plus. Le petit en rouge et noir –toujours pas une once de doré, c'était tellement décevant- s'était saisi de deux mitraillettes et tirait dans tous les sens, enfin, surtout sur les agents qui s'approchaient de trop près de Peter, sans pour autant songer à protéger ses propres arrières, ne le faisant qu'au dernier moment. Il avait même deux poignards, cachés dans ses manches –d'où le fait qu'il ait réussi à se libérer pendant que Peter feignait l'évanouissement. Ce qui laissait songeur, c'était les cris qu'il poussait on aurait dit un adolescent en rut devant GTA. Peut-être même avait-il tué des agents, dans sa folie vengeresse. Et ça ne lui faisait rien. Alors que Peter était précautionneux au possible, se contentant d'assommer. Même si Tony ne pouvait que comprendre cette violence –Madame Hydra ne les avait pas ménagés à cause de leur jeune âge-, il trouvait cette résignation très inquiétant pour quelqu'un de justement, aussi jeune que Wade.

L'ingénieur se saisit de son pistolet unique et tira dans le ventre d'un agent qui allait frapper la tête blonde dans le dos. Le petit agent se tourna vers le brun, qui lui leva son pouce.

\- T'avais l'air perdu sans moi.

C'était gênant. Vraiment. Les deux gosses assuraient. Tony était certain de ne pas réussir à faire la moitié de ce qu'ils faisaient physiquement. Puis, tournevis en bouche –les lieux étaient pleins d'outils, après tout, c'était bien un atelier-, il se remit à l'ouvrage, avant de s'arrêter une seconde. Il pouvait comprendre Wade, après tout, il allait devenir agent du SHIELD. Mais Peter… Il allait devoir se renseigner sur ce que son fils faisait de son temps libre. Tout en continuant de bidouiller le heaume de son armure en regardant quelques fois autour de lui, Tony appuya sur une touche de sa montre.

\- Comment se déroule votre progression, Captain, demanda-t-il.

\- Tony, je viens de partir, répondit Steve de l'autre côté.

\- Mais j'avais envie d'entendre ta voix, ricana l'ingénieur. Alors ?

\- Je remonte les escaliers. Manifestement Madame Hydra est déjà passé à l'attaque.

\- N'empêche, avoir réussi à rassembler tout ce monde… S'étonna le brun en grattant son bouc. Elle est douée.

\- Déjà à l'époque, elle avait bâtie toute sa force sur un réseau de ce genre, lui révéla le Capitaine alors qu'un grand fracas se faisait entendre, signe qu'il venait de passer la porte et faisait irruption dans le grand hall.

\- C'est à cause de ça que j'ai eu autant de mal à la coincer, soupira Stark. Elle est quasiment… Invisible.

\- On aurait dû appeler Sue Richards alors.

A ces mots, Tony resta complètement silencieux. Il regarda sa montre avec incrédulité, la bouche entrouverte, un sourcil haussé. Peter atterrit juste à côté de lui :

\- Papa, argua-t-il, essoufflé. Dis-moi que papa vient pas de faire cette blague.

\- C'est comme te dire que le Père Noël existe, Pete, souffla Tony en levant les yeux au plafond. Je préfère que tu vives avec cette réalité : ton père a un sens de l'humour foireux.

\- Oh vraiment, répliqua Steve. Rappelez-moi qui a fait la blague de…

Le Captain ne finit pas sa phrase. Tout ce qui parvint à Peter et Tony fut une suite de cris, avant quelques interférences. Puis il y eut des bruits de choc, et un son évoquant une vibration, puis de nouveaux chocs, de nouveaux cris.

\- Steve ! S'exclama Tony. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- On reprendra cette discussion plus tard, rétorqua le soldat de l'autre côté de la ligne.

Il était Captain America, et il était en train de défendre des gangsters et des terroristes, qui discutaillaient avec des hommes politiques et autres fortunés lambda. Comme quoi, tous étaient dans le même sac. Depuis qu'HYDRA avait été démantelée, Steve avait appris à ne plus faire confiance à un homme politique, mais cela dépassait ses espérances. Parce qu'il était Captain America, et qu'il était en train de défendre toutes ces crapules. Tout allait bien. Tout était normal. Son fils de huit ans se battait en sous-sol, avec son autre père qui devait être en train de re-paramétrer entièrement son armure, et un agent précoce du SHIELD capable de se régénérer et équipé d'une ceinture de téléportation. Tout allait très bien. Tout était parfaitement normal. Il n'y avait rien de plus normal pour un Vengeur. Madame Hydra avait été ralentie par le fait que la plupart de ses convives était armés et n'avait pas hésité à riposter lorsqu'elle avait pointé une mitraillette sur eux. Sauf que cette folle dangereuse pouvait se téléporter, et tout le bâtiment était verrouillé. Les portes étaient définitivement closes, excepté celles que Steve avait défoncées pour venir, et les fenêtres, condamnées. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'un sénateur français finisse le cou rompu. N'empêche que dans cet hôtel parisien, Steve avait légèrement l'impression de détonner. Au moins, il portait un bleu, du blanc et du rouge.

Wade balança une mitraillette à court de cartouche au sol en grognant. Manifestement les apiculteurs bleus étaient à court de personnel, vu qu'il arrivait beaucoup moins de personnes par la porte. Restait à s'occuper de ceux qui étaient déjà là. Et les coups de feu, les chocs et les cris étaient des bruits de fond foncièrement agaçants qui l'empêchait encore plus de se concentrer que les voix dans sa tête. Alors le petit blond fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit son baladeur, avant d'enfoncer ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. C'était un de ses « camarades de classe », Peter Quille, quelque chose comme ça, enfin un type qui avait l'air d'être tout le temps dans une autre galaxie, qui lui avait dit que la musique aidait grandement à la concentration et ajoutait franchement plus d'ambiance. Wade appuya sur lecture et reconnut rapidement le riff de guitare qui se fit entendre. C'était un peu vintage, mais ça ne faisait de mal à personne. Le vintage, il n'y avait que ça de vrai.

No attorney, to plead my case  
No opiates, to send me into outer space

Peter s'accrocha au plafond. Tête en bas, il détailla la salle. Les hommes en bleus cessaient d'arriver mais en contrebas, ils ne semblaient pas vouloir diminuer en nombre. Le jeune garçon jeta quelques toiles dans les jambes de quelques agents de l'AIM qui s'écroulèrent ridiculement, lui arrachant un rire. Il devrait remercier tonton Bruce –aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître- et Clint d'avoir eu cette idée de réservoirs de toile. Il s'en servait rarement à la maison mais Wade avait insisté pour qu'il en ajoute sur sa combinaison, et il ne pouvait que l'en remercier. Bon, ses pères allaient le tuer, mais pour l'instant, ils leur sauvaient la mise alors peut-être qu'il y aurait prescription. Et les autres habitants de la tour Avengers seraient sans doute d'excellents avocats.

\- Descend de là petit, clama un des agents de l'AIM, et bats-toi comme un homme !

\- Désolé, mais je ne vais pas vous demander de monter là pour vous battre comme une araignée, répliqua le petit brun.*

And my fingers are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold  
But that ain't gonna help me now

\- Tout le monde dehors ! S'exclama Steve.

A coups de boucliers, il avait forcé les volets métalliques qui verrouillaient les grandes fenêtres, et les avait repoussés afin de permettre aux corps fins comme gros de passer en se mettant de profil. Le tout en tentant de se protéger des coups de Madame Hydra, farouche comme jamais. Les « civils » commençaient à s'échapper, grimpant maladroitement à la fenêtre, quand les jambes de la brune se refermèrent autour de ses épaules. Elle dégaina un poignard, qui fusa jusqu'à son cou. Steve eut tout juste le temps de l'attraper par les poignets pour la faire chuter en avant. Derrière lui se fit entendre un crissement : les volets écartés de force se refermaient.

I'm trouble, yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my own town  
I'm trouble yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town

\- Bon sang, s'excita Tony qui se retenait d'attaquer son heaume avec son tournevis, ça devrait marcher, je ne comprends pas !

Il scrutait le casque de ses yeux bruns, l'examinait sous toutes les coutures, relativement dubitatif, faisant la moue. Il fouilla dans les autres pièces de l'armure, tout en scrutant les programmations qui s'affichaient sur son écran holographique. Un agent de l'AIM se dirigea vers lui en courant, pointant son arme sur lui.

\- Rendez-vous Monsieur St…

\- Vous la ferme ! Rétorqua l'ingénieur en lui tirant dessus sans même le regarder, trop agacé par sa propre incompétence pour encore s'occuper de quelques idiots en combinaison bleue.

You think you're right, but you were wrong  
You tried to take me, but I knew all along

\- Monsieur, intervint Jarvis, avez-vous pensé à remettre en place…

\- J'ai tout fait Jarvis, éructa Tony en agitant les bras et les jambes comme un bébé réclamant sa nourriture. Tout ! Alors si tu veux pas que je te supprime de la mémoire vive tais-toi !

Le majordome virtuel ne retint pas un soupir malgré tout. Tony passa ses mains dans les cheveux, prêt à se les arracher. Il détestait se dire ça, mais il était vraiment bloqué. Et ça, venant de lui, c'était impossible. Encore que, bloqué dans son labo, il aurait pu assumer. Mais là, il laissait Peter et Wade lutter seuls et son mari était en train de se battre contre une dingue des années quarante tout en évacuant des civils. Il faisait vraiment pâle figure.

Si au moins un de ses idiots pouvaient lui ramener un café ou un verre de scotch.

You can take me, for a ride  
I'm not a fool now, so you better run and hide

Peter, encerclé par quelques agents, se contenta de leur envoyer quelques toiles aux bras et au visage en tournant sur lui-même, sur la pointe des pieds, avant de jeter une toile au plafond pour planer jusqu'à son paternel, à côté duquel il atterrit avec agilité. Tony lui décrocha un regard outragé, l'air de lui dire qu'il avait intérêt à arrêter de fanfaronner devant lui de la sorte s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver privé de donuts.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de râler et reprendre le travail, lui dit son fils en se penchant au-dessus de son épaule.

\- Mais je fais que ça bon sang, s'exclama Tony.

\- Alors pose toi trente seconde, et respire à fond, rétorqua Peter en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- On dirait vraiment ton père.

Cependant, alors que Peter s'envolait pour d'autres cieux et que Wade courrait partout en donnant l'impression qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, Tony croisa les bras, assis en tailleur au sol, ferma les yeux, et prit une grande inspiration. Il avait dû passer à côté de quelque chose d'essentiel mais aussi de terriblement élémentaire. Dans ce genre de situation, c'était souvent les détails les plus basiques qui lui passaient sous le nez.

\- Vous voyez, finit-il en ouvrant les yeux. Aucune utilité, votre truc de la res…

Une minute, se dit-il intérieurement en fixant de nouveau sa belle armure noire et dorée toute éparpillée. Il fronça les sourcils, regarda de nouveau le heaume, le mettant face à son visage, prêt à déclamer « être ou ne pas être, telle est la question ! » ou « Oh mère sait-elle, que nous portâmes ces draps pris ?! », mais se détourna de celui-ci pour regarder l'écran. Il ramena sa montre au niveau de ses lèvres.

\- Euh… Initialisation ?

Les yeux de l'heaume s'allumèrent d'eux-mêmes, et Jarvis lui confirma que le système s'était remis en route. Tony éclata sourdement de rire et bondit sur ses pieds.

\- Eh bien voilà ! C'est qui l'ingénieur ?!

Peter leva les yeux au ciel tandis que son père se permettait une danse de la joie totalement digne et convenable, puis tendait le bras car un morceau de l'armure s'était senti de venir à lui dans la seconde.

\- Et voici venir la séquence « Tony Stark Magical Girl » ! Clama Wade en assenant un coup de crosse sur la tête d'un agent de l'AIM.

\- La ferme sale gosse.

I'm trouble, yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble my own town  
I'm trouble yeah, trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town

Le bouclier se ficha entre les deux battants qui se rapprochaient dangereusement. Voyant leur porte de sortie était de nouveau assurée, les civils se ruèrent à l'extérieur en se poussant sauvagement. Pas une once de solidarité, s'en était désolant. Mais Steve ne prit pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder sur ces menus détails étant donné que Madame Hydra revenait à la charge. S'il y avait bien une chose que le Capitaine ne pouvait lui retirer, c'était sa technique de combat elle avait toujours été un adversaire féroce au corps à corps. Et maintenant qu'il s'était dépossédé de son bouclier pour sauver la vie de quelques mafieux et hommes politiques peu scrupuleux, elle allait en tirer profit. Steve mit les bras en croix devant lui pour parer la dizaine de coup de pied qu'elle envoya vers lui à une vitesse pour le moins impressionnante. Puis il attrapa sa cheville, la jeta comme un athlète balancerait un poids, mais Vipère se contenta de disparaître de sa vue, pour réapparaître juste derrière lui. Steve l'esquiva en roulant au sol, se redressa en faisant un croche-pied à son adversaire, qui s'écroula avant de disparaître à nouveau, pour se matérialiser juste au-dessus de lui, mains croisées, prête à l'assommer. Le Capitaine effectua un salto arrière pour retomber sur ses pieds et frappa la brune l'évita tout en tentant de lui asséner un coup de poignard dans les côtes. « Hydra ne va pas t'attaquer avec un couteau de poche ». Sans blague. Maudit sois-tu, Howard Stark.

If you see me comin'  
Down the street  
Then you know it's time to go

Il devait trouver comment elle se téléportait, et lui retirer ce dispositif afin qu'ils soient sur un pied d'égalité. Le féminisme se devait de fonctionner dans les deux sens, après tout.

\- Jarvis, ordonna-t-il, trouve moi son dispositif de téléportation.

\- C'est déjà fait monsieur, lui dit le majordome virtuel. Manifestement Madame Hydra se sert d'une bague pour se téléporter.

\- Et tu pouvais pas me le dire ? S'étrangla le super-soldat en s'abaissant pour éviter un crochet.

\- Monsieur est occupé, et vous n'avez pas demandé.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel tout en pestant contre son absence de bouclier. Maudits otages. Maudits otages qui s'entassaient dans la faille ouverte dans le bâtiment en hurlant pendant que lui se débrouillait avec une terroriste en puissance, maudits mafieux, maudits sénateurs, maudite Madame Hydra ! Le poing du soldat atterrit au milieu du visage de la jeune femme, produisant un son distinctif. Elle disparut de sa vue la seconde suivante. Tous les sens en alerte, Steve regarda partout autour de lui à toute vitesse, craignant le retour de bâton.

\- Besoin d'une pause, Madame ? Ironisa-t-il.

\- Trois minutes, répondit une voix lointaine dans le grand hall.

Le Capitaine déglutit et risqua un coup d'œil à l'ouverture dans les volets. Le bouclier tremblait, et tout le monde n'était pas sorti. Il jura et porta ses lèvres à son poignet.

\- Comment ça va en bas ?

Il s'approcha d'une table du buffet, qui n'avait pas été trop amochée par l'entrée impromptue de la terroriste, et repéra quelques canapés de foie gras et de saumon fumé. Génial. Lui qui devait attendre les fêtes de fin d'année pour en avoir. Peut-être qu'il devrait suivre Tony dans ses réceptions mondaines finalement.

\- On nettoie le sous-sol, lui répondit la voix de Tony, qui manifestement avait retrouvé son armure.

\- Comment vont les enfants ? Demanda Steve en enfournant rapidement quelques canapés.

\- Ils s'amusent bien, dit l'ingénieur.

\- Bah qu'ils en profitent, argua le blond, parce que dès qu'on revient à la maison, ils sont punis. A leur âge, on s'amuse dans un parc. Et faudra que je parle à Fury de ses tendances à former des enfants soldats.

\- Enfant sol… Répéta le brun à l'autre bout de la ligne avant de lâcher quelque chose qui semblait être à mi-chemin entre le soupir et le ricanement. Bon, on en parlera plus tard. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- J'en aurais besoin sous peu, répondit Steve en continuant de manger et en jetant son dévolu sur quelques petits fours. Je vous préviendrais.

\- Steve, s'étonna alors Tony. Est-ce que tu manges ?

Hey you know it's time to go  
And you know it's time to go  
Cause here comes the trouble

Une ombre apparut au-dessus du soldat, qui eut tout juste le temps de bondir en arrière. Madame Hydra atterrit lourdement sur la table du buffet, avant de se tourner vers le blond, pointant le canon d'un bazooka vers lui. Steve écarquilla les yeux. Là, ça craignait pour de bon. Elle tira une première fois, provoquant une détonation digne de la colère de Thor. Steve se jeta au sol, fit une roulade avant de se mettre à courir jusque derrière une statue.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide maintenant ! S'exclama-t-il.

Une seconde détonation retentit.

No attorneys, to plead my case  
No opiates to send me into outer space  
And my fingers are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold  
But that ain't gonna help now

Steve se cacha derrière une table, et décidant que celle-ci pourrait fournir une arme efficace, la ramassa après en avoir arraché les pieds. Ce qu'il restait de la table, à savoir une simple planche de bois, vola jusqu'à Madame Hydra qui se téléporta pour réapparaître derrière son dos. Steve se servit du pied de table comme d'une matraque qu'il abattit sur elle, mais elle se fondit de nouveau dans le décor, arrachant un juron au capitaine. Le bruit d'un nouveau tir le fit courir dans le grand hall, afin qu'il se cache derrière une colonne au moment où retentissait une troisième détonation. Puis un autre bruit attira son attention.

Le bruit d'une grenade qu'on dégoupillait. Le blond sursauta et écarquilla les yeux, pour tourner la tête vers la porte de sortie improvisée qu'il avait ouverte. Madame Hydra venait de jeter une grenade au niveau des derniers otages qui n'avaient pas encore réussi à sortir. Il fallait dire qu'un combat, alors que ça donnait l'impression de durer une éternité, c'était très rapide. Une évacuation, au contraire, était terriblement lente. Sans même réfléchir, Steve fonça de nouveau dans le hall, droit vers la grenade qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Il devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, faire barrage avec son corps, quelque chose, mais ces personnes innocentes –même si l'innocence était un terme à revoir dans leur cas- ne devaient pas y rester.

\- Écartez-vous ! Hurla-t-il aux otages qui refusaient de s'éloigner de la porte de sortie. Écartez-vous !

You think you're right, but you were wrong  
You tried to take me, but I knew all along  
You can't take me for a ride  
Well I'm not a fool now  
So you better run and hide!

\- Papa ! Attention !

Steve n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre que les bras de Peter, tombé du plafond, se refermaient autour de ses épaules pour le plaquer en arrière. Emporté par son élan, le Capitaine tomba en arrière alors qu'une détonation retentissait juste devant lui. Le blond écarquilla les yeux, avant de regarder Peter, qui, de toute évidence, venait de lui sauver la vie. Il comprit rapidement Madame Hydra avait jeté cette grenade pour le distraire et le tirer comme un pigeon.

La grenade. Captain America bondit sur ses pieds mais une petite silhouette vêtue de rouge et de noir venait de s'en saisir pour l'envoyer au loin.

\- Tout le monde à terre !

Un bras passa autour du corps frêle de Peter, et Steve, son fils sous le bras, fila jusqu'à Wade qu'il serra à son tour contre lui, faisant barrage de son corps pour protéger les deux enfants alors que la grenade explosait dans son dos.

Steve eut tout juste le temps de tourner la tête pour voir que Madame Hydra pointait le canon de son arme vers eux. Il eut tout juste le temps de pousser les deux enfants plus loin et de bondir en arrière alors qu'elle tirait de nouveau.

\- Steve, dit la voix de Tony dans le micro, tu tiens le coup ?

\- Comme je peux, soupira l'interpellé. Et toi ?

\- Plutôt bien, je serais bientôt là-haut. Mais y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire d'abord.

\- Quoi ?

Un nouveau tir retentit. Steve profita du fait que tous les otages soient enfin sortis pour arracher son bouclier du mur et se cacher derrière celui-ci, pendant que Peter jetait ses toiles sur l'immense lustre afin de prendre de la hauteur et que Wade disparaissait.

\- Wade, clama Steve, elle se sert d'une bague pour se téléporter ! Enlève là !

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment mais… Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti pendant ces derniers mois… Se confia cependant Tony. J'avoue que pendant tout ce temps, j'ai juste pensé à moi. Je ne voulais juste pas vous avouer que j'avais échoué quand j'ai démantelé l'AIM. Je voulais te montrer que j'étais encore à la hauteur.

Steve haussa un sourcil. Il avait presque fini par oublier que Tony avait quelque chose à lui dire. Il soupira.

\- Tu veux qu'on ait cette discussion ? Parfait. Ça fait dix ans qu'on est ensemble. Je t'aime et tu n'as rien à me prouver. Je t'ai soutenu quand tu étais alcoolique, on a adopté un enfant et combattu ensemble, alors le fait qu'à ce stade de notre mariage, tu te sentes encore obligé de me prouver quelque chose, j'avoue que ça me blesse franchement !

Trouble, yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my town  
I'm trouble, yea trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town

Wade apparut juste derrière Madame Hydra et referma ses bras autour d'elle dans une clé d'étranglement elle disparut instantanément. Elle réapparut non loin de lui et visa le jeune blond mais de la toile d'araignée se ficha dans le canon de son bazooka. Elle jura ardemment mais jeta l'arme à feu au sol, disparaissant alors que Peter se jetait sur elle. Steve jeta son bouclier à l'endroit où elle apparut, ce qui leur valut une nouvelle disparition.

So if you see me comin'  
Down the street  
Then you know  
It's time to go, go

Ce fut dès lors le début d'une bataille de téléportation à laquelle Steve et Peter tentaient de participer. Mais Wade et Madame Hydra étaient aussi insaisissables l'un que l'autre, disparaissant et se dématérialisant incessamment partout dans le grand hall, pour se matérialiser et apparaître ailleurs, tentant parfois de se frapper, sans succès.

Well I've got trouble, yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my town  
I'm trouble, yea trouble now  
I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town

Après environ une dizaine de seconde d'absence, ce fut armée de lance-rockets que Madame Hydra reparut, plus furieuse que jamais et bien décidée à chasser du héros pour en avoir au petit déjeuner. Cependant, le moment où elle visa fut celui où elle fut le moins attentive. Les bras et les jambes de Wade se refermèrent autour de ses hanches et de ses épaules, et il attrapa sa main pour tenter de lui retirer la bague. Un premier coup de bouclier frappa son autre main, ce qui lui fit lâcher son arme, et une toile s'empara de la seconde, qui lui échappa. La bague tomba.

Et rayon blanc l'atteignit brusquement au ventre, la faisant s'écrouler alors que Wade disparaissait pour ne pas qu'elle lui tombe dessus.

I'm trouble in my town, yeah yeah  
I'm trouble in my town, yeah, yeah

Madame Hydra était assez intelligente pour reconnaître une défaite quand elle se présentait. Un gosse en rouge et noir armé d'un lance-roquette, un autre en bleu et rouge –bon sang les couleurs- tenant sa bague, Captain America, équipé de son bouclier et de l'autre lance-roquette, épaulé par Iron Man qui la menaçait de ses gants à répulsion, tout ça voulait bien dire ce que ça voulait dire. Elle était vaincue, à bout de force, et le moindre mouvement suspect lui vaudrait un mauvais coup.

Le SHIELD mit peu de temps à arriver sur les lieux. En effet Tony avait eu l'intelligence de les prévenir dès que son armure avait été remise en état. Et un héliporteur était ce qu'il était : d'une rapidité fulgurante. Après tout, c'était Stark Industries. Même à bord de son jet, Steve avait mit relativement peu de temps à le rejoindre. Si ça, ce n'était pas de la technologie de pointe, alors il n'était plus Anthony Edward Stark Rogers. Pourtant, alors que les agents embarquaient celle que Wade s'obstinait à appeler « Shego », il ne pouvait s'empêcher de broyer du noir.

\- Je suis arrivé à la fin des réjouissances, ronchonna-t-il. Vous avez tout fait sans moi et n'aviez pas vraiment besoin de moi, je suppose.

A ces mots, Steve, les bras croisés, fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers lui, dardant sur l'ingénieur regard qui lui donnait envie de s'enfoncer plus bas que terre. Le brun ne supportait pas quand le soldat le regardait aussi durement.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Arrête de te retirer du mérite et de ne te préoccuper que de toi et de ton histoire. Tu t'es occupé presque seul du sous-sol pendant que je luttais avec une seule personne.

Là-dessus, Tony, qui avait détourné ses yeux bruns pour ne pas avoir à affronter les prunelles d'azur, tourna de nouveau la tête vers sa moitié. L'expression de Steve s'était étonnamment adoucie, et pour un peu, il aurait presque affiché un sourire. La main puissante du Capitaine se posa sur l'épaule métallique de l'homme de fer.

\- Bon sang, tu es désespérant, finit-il par dire. Mais je t'aime. Et le pire, c'est ce j'aime ça en toi aussi. Tu me rends fou mais c'est une des raisons qui a fait que j'ai fini par tomber amoureux de toi. Et contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de croire tu fais énormément de progrès, chaque jour, tu me redonnes un peu plus espoir, même si j'ai parfois l'air blasé ou épuisé. Arrête de te mettre des barrières à toi-même et de créer des obstacles qui n'existent pas parce que tu as peur que je m'éloigne ou me lasse de toi. Parce que je t'aime un peu plus à chaque fois que je me réveille à côté de toi.

Le heaume du masque finit par se relever, dévoilant un Tony qui avait vraisemblablement viré au rouge. Steve ne put étouffer complètement son rire et le camoufla derrière son poing, avant de regarder de nouveau sa moitié. Le soldat emprisonna la nuque mécanique de l'ingénieur entre ses deux grandes mains et le rapprocha de lui, avant qu'un raclement de gorge ne se fasse entendre.

\- Non, non et non ! S'exclama Peter qui avait les yeux cachés par Wade. Je refuses que vous fassiez ça devant moi !

Presque aussitôt, Tony et Steve se détournèrent l'un de l'autre comme des collégiens pris en flagrant délit. Les enfants les devancèrent pour regagner le jet, toujours en vol stationnaire au-dessus de l'hôtel. Maria Hill leur proposa bien de les raccompagner à bord de l'héliporteur mais les deux héros comme les deux enfants refusèrent amicalement. Peter et Wade récupérèrent leurs masques, qui leur avaient été arrachés par Madame Hydra et donc d'une utilité controversable, mais au moins, ils les avaient de nouveau. De retour dans leur jet, ils s'installèrent confortablement dans leur siège, pendant que Steve s'appliquait à soigner leurs visages blessés. Si Madame Hydra n'avait pas été embarquée, il se serait certainement défoulé sur elle. Il avait été tant pris par les évènements qu'il avait failli en ravaler sa colère mais les faits étaient là. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à son fils. Et Tony, qui retirait l'armure pour faire de nouveau d'elle une mallette, était de son avis. C'était d'ailleurs la principale raison du rayon en plein ventre. Tous deux savaient qu'il y avait une limite à ne pas franchir, que les héros qu'ils étaient ne devaient pas se laisser avaler par leurs sentiments, mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester non plus complètement insensibles. C'était peut-être cet équilibre qui faisaient d'eux ce qu'ils étaient, après tout.

\- La chose qui me turlupine, finit par avouer Steve, c'est… Que voulait cette femme ? Franchement ?

\- En fait Madame Hydra avait un plan très élaboré, avoua Tony en s'asseyant derrière le tableau de bord pour démarrer le jet et prendre les commandes. D'abord, ramener tout ce beau monde dans ce bel hôtel, vide de tout occupant à par les invités, d'où notre… Relative intimité.

La mine boudeuse de Steve lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il devait arrêter les vannes scabreuses qu'il prévoyait de sortir, ou même une quelconque allusion à cela. Son intégrité physique était en jeu. Tony se racla la gorge et reprit pendant que son époux continuait de nettoyer le visage de Peter.

\- Là, elle se serait cachée pour assassiner un des chefs de la mafia. Vu la tension électrique, il n'aurait pas hésité à se défendre, et par conséquent, à riposter, ce qui aurait donné lieu à une belle boucherie. Ensuite, mon armure entrait en jeu. C'était pour ça que les types de l'AIM étaient là : pour essayer de la remettre en état et la faire assassiner quelques dirigeants, en faisant croire que c'était moi.

Steve hocha la tête, montrant qu'il était à l'écoute. Peter se frotta les yeux et bailla, ce qui arracha un sourire attendri à son père. Wade était étonnamment silencieux pour un peu, l'on aurait pu croire qu'il était attentif.

\- Stark Entreprise aurait coulé, continua Tony, l'AIM aurait tiré profit de mes technologies, avec elle comme principale actionnaire.

\- Plutôt ingénieux, concéda Steve, mais pourquoi tous ces gens, ces hommes politiques… ?

\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que la plupart des hommes politiques ne sont pas blancs comme neige et ont souvent dans leurs manches quelques cartes que personne ne devrait découvrir. Dans le cas de tous ceux qui étaient présents, c'était Madame Hydra, même si personne ne savait qu'il s'agissait de la même personne. De réseau en réseau, cette chère Vipère à aussi réussi à avoir la main basse sur la mafia. La mort des sénateurs et autres lui promettait un bon chaos politiques, celles de mafieux lui assuraient un bon héritage. Quant aux belles fortunes qui s'y trouvaient, il s'avérait qu'ils lui avaient tous adressés une partie de leur fortune. Sous tout un tas de fausses identités qui possédaient chacune des comptes bancaires différents. Et tu sais quoi ? Ces comptes étaient évidemment factices, s'entassant comme des poupées russes, et de compte en compte, on en arrive toujours au sien.

\- Comment tu as su tout ça ? S'étonna Steve en haussant un sourcil.

\- Sa base de donnée était dans le sous-sol, j'ai craqué ses fichiers dès que j'ai eu l'armure, lui dit Tony en lui levant son pouce, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Seul le ronflement de Wade lui répondit. Tony soupira, alors que Steve ricanait. Pour des enfants, il était normal que cette explication capillotractée provoque le sommeil. Mais en résumé, il aurait tout aussi bien pu dire que certaines personnes provoquaient le chaos… Pour le chaos.

Peter avait fini par succomber aussi d'ailleurs, même s'il ne ronflait pas. Steve se devait de reconnaître que c'était ingénieux, que c'était bien là du Madame Hydra. Une grande intelligence et tout un service de réseaux à ses pieds. Pour être battue comme elle avait été battue, c'était presque décevant. Il ne put s'empêcher d'en faire la remarque à Tony, qui, bien sûr, avait aussi une explication pour ça :

\- Eh bien, quand il y a un trop plein d'organisation… Il est plutôt fréquent que le moindre petit élément de discorde peut tout faire sauter.

Steve secoua la tête et lui toucha le bout du nez en riant doucement. Puis ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur Peter. Peter qui avait tant grandi. Jamais il n'aurait cru son fils capable de faire ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui. Et s'il ne s'était pas retrouvé devant le fait accompli, peut-être ne l'aurait-il jamais accepté. Il avait eu bien trop peur, avait été submergé par trop de sentiments, pour permettre qu'une telle chose se reproduise. Pourtant, il était évident qu'elle se reproduirait. Qu'il devait avoir confiance en son rejeton il vivait avec les Avengers après tout. Et son meilleur ami était un agent du SHIELD. Grâce à qui il avait réussi à s'en tirer, après tout.

\- La chose qu'on ne peut pas nier c'est qu'avec Wade Peter, est sûr d'être en sécurité, remarqua-t-il doucement.

Tony se contenta de grommeler une réponse qui n'était ni un oui, ni un non. Il était vrai que ce coup d'éclat, c'était du pur Wade, et si leur fils s'était retrouvé seul, aucun doute qu'il ne s'en serait pas aussi bien sorti. Mais ça restait un enfant qui présentait des signes précoces de schizophrénie et qui était entraîné par le SHIELD. Tony voulait garder Peter à l'écart de tout ça bien sûr, c'était impossible, mais s'il pouvait seulement ralentir un peu les choses…

La main de Steve se referma dans la sienne et le soldat lui offrit un sourire chaleureux. Sentant son corps de nouveau conquit par son état de « lycéenne en chaleur », il détourna le regard et ferma les yeux quand il sentit les lèvres du flavescent se poser sur ses doigts. Parce que Steve prenait conscience qu'il devait avoir confiance en son fils, qui grandissait et faisait ses preuves. Et qu'il devait aussi avoir confiance en Tony. Plus que tout.

Ils parvinrent à New-York à l'aube, et les dieux d'Asgard savaient que la nuit avait été longue. Wade et Peter émergèrent presque immédiatement lorsque Jarvis leur annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Ils retrouvèrent un Steve profondément endormi avec un Tony affalé sur lui, les bras autour de ses épaules. Tous deux mirent beaucoup de plus de temps à se réveiller et il était évident qu'ils allaient recouvrer leur lit dès qu'ils mettraient les pieds dans la tour. Ou en tout cas, que c'était dans leurs projets. Le jet se gara au sommet de leur repère plus que voyant, donnant sur la grande baie vitrée du dernier étage.

A peine Wade passa-t-il la porte qu'il comprit que ça allait être sa fête. Derrière le mini-bar se tenait Logan, ce cher Logan velu et musclé qui avait l'air purement et simplement furieux.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais ?! S'exclama le fameux Wolverine dès que Wade entra dans son champ de vision.

Le premier réflexe de Wade fut de se cacher derrière Steve, encore légèrement dans le coaltar. Mais il ne tarda pas à remarquer que Logan n'était pas seul à l'étage. Sur les lieux se trouvaient Coulson, qui n'avait manifestement pas dormi de la nuit, Natasha, qui caressait les cheveux de Bruce qui s'était endormi sur son épaule, Bucky et Clint. Si le Soldat de l'Hiver était relativement calme, assis à côté de Logan, le visage écrasé sur son poing métallique, Clint était tout feu tout flamme. En revanche, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le reste :

\- Comment tu peux me demander d'être calme alors qu'on a plus de pizza dans le congélateur ?! Comment tu peux me demander ça ?

Bucky poussa un long soupir qui montrait à quel point il était affecté par la détresse du Vengeur titulaire. Clint s'en allait pour continuer de couiner mais Logan, qui était passé à autre chose, à savoir Wade, lui jeta un regard furieux, et l'archer alla se cacher derrière Bucky, les yeux écarquillés et n'ayant aucune envie de se prendre un furieux coup de griffe de la part d'un mutant nerveux et en colère.

\- Les gars, tempêta Logan en regardant tour à tour Steve et Tony, je vous empêche pas de faire des virées amoureuses à Paris mais pitié, la prochaine fois, prévenez !

\- Je vous répète que ce n'était pas prévu, s'exclama Coulson, ce qui finit par réveiller Bruce. Je…

\- Oui, le coupa Wolverine, je sais que vous en aviez la charge, vous êtes déjà sur ma liste poulet, alors n'aggravez pas votre cas.

En toile de fond, Clint continuait de pleurer ses pizza perdues, épaulé par un Bucky à moitié endormi –cet idiot d'archer l'avait fait lever beaucoup trop tôt pour ces foutues pizzas. Tout en l'ignorant, Tony et Steve tachèrent de raconter les faits le plus clairement possible, écoutés par Natasha et Bruce, qui malgré les apparences, avaient frôlés la crise de nerfs quand, de retour de leur dîner Coulson en larmes leur avait appris que les enfants avaient disparus. Et qu'il s'agisse de Bruce ou Natasha, une crise de nerfs n'était jamais belle à voir. Ce qui était étonnant quand on les voyait aussi calmes l'un avec l'autre. Logan écouta lui aussi attentivement, et s'il haussa un sourcil appréciateur quand l'on en vint à l'éloge des capacités de Wade, il décida tout de même de punir fermement le garnement qui aurait dû être de retour « chez lui » en début de soirée. Coulson fut bien entendu excusé, car force était de constater que les enfants avaient joué un rôle important dans l'arrestation de Madame Hydra, et qu'on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir eu un millième de seconde d'inattention avec ces deux terreurs ambulantes. Vint le moment pour Logan de repartir avec la jeune recrue dont il avait la charge. Wade s'en alla se planter devant Peter, encore un peu fatigué, qui rêvait à son oreiller.

\- Même heure, semaine prochaine ?

Baby, say goodnight  
Text me when you get home safely  
Like you always did  
When we was first dating

Peter hocha la tête, tout sourire, avant que son ami ne quitte l'étage dans l'ombre de Logan. Ses deux pères allèrent ensuite coucher le jeune garçon araignée. Il s'endormit dans les bras de Steve avant même d'atteindre sa chambre. Le soldat le borda, passa brièvement sa main dans ses cheveux, puis s'en alla retrouver Tony qui l'attendait sur le seuil. L'ingénieur lui offrit un sourire doucereux, et lui caressa la joue après qu'il eut refermé la porte.

\- On aurait dû profiter un peu plus de Paris.

Why don't we leave tonight and take off to a different place

Encore une fois, avec délicatesse et sans le quitter des yeux, Steve se saisit de sa main et lui embrassa les doigts. Tony se sentit s'embraser mais ne réussit à détacher son regard du sien.

\- On peut y retourner, lui proposa doucement Steve, en lui souriant.

Don't tell my daddy why

Comment refuser. Et si c'était offert avec un baiser, Stark lui offrait la lune. Steve devait avoir compris le message, à moins que le brun se soit exprimé à voix haute, ce qui arrivait très souvent, étant donné que le blond se pencha vers lui, les yeux fermés. Tony ferma les yeux à son tour et entrouvrit les lèvres, sentant son cœur s'accélérer brusquement. Steve sembla se rapprocher de lui lentement, beaucoup trop lentement. Mais alors que leurs souffles s'entremêlaient, Jarvis se sentit d'intervenir, ce qui les fit tous les deux sursauter.

\- Monsieur, le sergent Barnes vous fait savoir que si vous tenez à vous « envoler » encore une fois, emmenez l'argent Barton avec vous. Il dit avoir besoin d'air.

Tony fronça les sourcils. Son IA était vraiment une vendue. Aller balancer aux autres leur idée de voyage alors qu'ils venaient juste d'y penser, fallait le faire ! Certainement que cette escapade improvisée aura donné naissance à un genre de protocole d'alerte. Quelque chose du genre alerte-steve-rogers-et-tony-stark-prévoient-de-fuir-à-l'anglaise-pas-d'inquiétude-à-avoir.

Mais au fond, qu'importait.

\- Dis lui de se démerder, grogna l'ingénieur.

Gotta get on that plane and just fly

Parce qu'à force d'être interrompus, ils allaient finir par oublier comment faire. Il appelait Steve et Steve l'appelait, il en avait cette fois physiquement besoin, et même une attaque nucléaire ne l'arrêterait pas, cette fois. Parce qu'il avait fallu tout ça pour qu'ils se rendent compte que leur mariage était encore debout et qu'ils s'aimaient plus que jamais. Ils allaient certes devoir apprendre à se faire de nouveau confiance, tenter de recommencer à se comprendre, recouvrer cette complicité qui avait tout juste pointé le bout de son nez de l'autre côté de l'océan Atlantique. Parce qu'ils savaient que tout cela en valait la peine. Et pour enfin sceller cet accord, Tony empoigna avec force la nuque de Steve, et plaqua enfin ses lèvres contre celles du Capitaine de son âme.

Take me to Paris  
Let's go there and never look back  
Paris, we can be crazy like that  
You're such a naughty boy  
Why you taking that polaroid  
Put on a show you'll enjoy  
Take me to Paris

**Author's Note:**

> *La petite référence du jour, cette fois au dessin animé. Sérieux, les répliques de Peter sont parfois mythiques.
> 
> Pour Wade et Peter, vous pouvez aller jeter un oeil au blog askthelittleheroes sur Tumblr pour voir ma source d'inspiration (surtout pour Wade), c'est adorable et ça vaut le détour.
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/)  
> Ce(tte) œuvre est mise à disposition selon les termes de la [Licence Creative Commons Attribution - Pas d'Utilisation Commerciale - Pas de Modification 4.0 International](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/).


End file.
